Droog
by WhiteRusskie
Summary: It's 2075, Zoya Lovejoy our humble narrator and serial killer is convicted of murder on multiple counts. Lucky for Zoya, the government has given her a choice: Be the first person to star in a snuff film or face the death penalty. Guess which one she chooses?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

I'd never thought that I'd get caught. Well, I'll guess that's my arrogance talking. I'm lying on the hard concrete with a bloody nose, blackened eye and a busted lip. I'm very close to blacking out, I hear someone calling my name. He's asking me if I'm alright. If I'd had the energy I'd be laughing at him right now. I tried to kill the bastard after all. After what I've done to his whole family, Isaac still wants to be by my side.

I can hear the sirens coming, even in this blurred vision I can see the flashing red and blue lights. I looked up at Isaac, this is the first time I've ever seen him in a costume and what do you know, he's Freddy Krueger! Every time I try to get Isaac to watch Nightmare on Elm St. he cowers and says it's too scary. Ha, I've seen scarier things in my life because I've done those horrible things. I've mutilated, violated, and terrorized almost anything that breathes! The police are here now. If only I wasn't in this bad of shape I'd be able to get away.

Isaac's trying to comfort me, why he tries is beyond me. I feel myself being pulled away from him. I feel relief when I'm put in the ambulance truck. His kindness bothers me I don't know why. Maybe its because I'm a monster. Last Halloween I've violated and killed his ex girlfriend along with her current boyfriend. I hear the medics talking about me, it was muffled but I heard some things that surprises me. " I guess Little Alex won't be able to do any more Ultra Violence next year." If I could I'd be laughing along with them. It's rare for anyone to know what _A Clockwork Orange _is about.

I know what's awaiting for me even though I lay unconscious on the hospital bed. I'm either going to be put away for life or put on death row. It was a few months later when I discover my life was about to chance.

I'm Zoya Lovejoy, your humble narrator.


	2. Chapter 1

The Things I've Done

I'll freely admit this, I'm a monster. I've slaughtered cats when I was 10. The first time I killed someone was when I was thirteen. The bitch had it coming, she wouldn't leave me alone so like a dog being poked by a stick I bite back…hard. High school was rough; I've never wanted to socialize with anyone. Well, I did felt a little lonely but there was apart of me that told me not to make any friends, not even have boyfriends. I blame my late Step Mother for that, in her eyes having a friend was a bad influence and dating a boy made you a whore. So just to keep her off my back, I was a loner with good grades while my sister, Natalya was having fun with friends and dating. I was the good girl, my sister the black sheep.

While I was playing the good girl during the day, I would sneak out at night just so I could have a little _fix._ It started off with animals again: mice, cats, dogs, I even got lucky enough to torture a deer. Once my old man got me a car, I started to go after people. Prostitutes are an easy kill, no body gives a shit about them. As I got older, I went for harder prey. I would pose myself as a whore to attract men to their deaths. The murders on Broadway made headlines in Wichita, Kansas. I felt like a local celebrity without even showing my face!

In college I was finally free from the clutches of my old man and his bitch of a wife. I was able to make friends, actually more like people I talk to. I was even able to make boyfriends, four to be exact. The three out of four that broke my heart I've killed. In my world break my heart and I'll fuck you up. The second one Timothy, cheated on me with his ex. On Halloween, I cut the ex up like I did with the whores on Broadway then I made Tim have sex with her corpse then I cut a smile into his face and finally put him out of his misery. Jeremy was almost the same, only it was with another man. Lastly was Jake, he was the worst. He tried to make me have a threesome, when I told him no he tried to rape me. On Halloween, I was back in his house. I brutally sodomized his girlfriend in front of him, cut a smile into his face then had him castrated.

There was a reason why I didn't say firstly, Isaac was a sweet man. Maybe a little bit too sweet. When I was trying to kill him, it was mainly out for my protection. He saw what I did, that I've killed my father and his whore of a wife (Lara cheated on him with another woman). I didn't want him dead and then again I didn't want him to report on me either. It wasn't planned, I fully blame myself for that. I got caught by his sister and his gang of brothers. The beating was brutal, I'm surprised that I'm even alive.

Now I'm in jail and ready for my sentence to either life in prison or death row. The only person that visits me is Natalya. I sometimes get letters from Isaac with every written word of love and care to me. I like that he still has feelings for me but at the same time I feel he might hurt himself because of me. After all, I did try to kill him.

Today I'm going to hear my sentence. I'm all ready from my punishment, I'm going to tell them everything but I'm not going to ask for forgiveness. Nobody forgives a monster like me. The door opens for my departure. There are two guards and an officer. I followed them to the place were I thought would be the courtroom but instead I was put in a white room with a white table in the middle. The only color in the room was a black suit with a document in his hands smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 2

Deals

The suit smiling at me like I was soon to be employee then a criminal shook my hand. I smiled a little but I was thinking to myself, why do they even bother to give us lawyers? Lawyers are pigs fat full of money and blinder then justice herself. You can hand all the evidence that I've murdered a dozen or more people and they'll still say I'm innocent. What fools! Sure I would love to go free and satisfy my urges but, even if I do go free the public will be after my neck. It doesn't matter if you're guilty or not people want to see justice and willing to spill blood to get it.

"Listen sir, I'm not interested in being defended. I know I've done those things and I'm not sorry –" Before I could even finish, the suit waved his hand to silence me. What he said surprised me. "Zoya, I'm not your lawyer. I'm surprised you refused to ask for one." I looked at him, feeling a little bit curious. If he wasn't a lawyer then who the hell was he and why is he here? "I work for the government, Miss Lovejoy. I'm here to clear you of all charges."

My jaw dropped and my eyes went as wide as saucers. Was this man joking or was he absolutely serious? I was expecting any moment now for the suit to just start laughing at me and saying something like "With the things you've done you'll either be dead or they'll lock you up and throw away the key." But the suit wasn't laughing at all, in fact he was serious. "You serious aren't you?"

"Of course, Miss Lovejoy, all the charges against you will be dropped if only you agree to work in a government project." I kind of sniggered to myself. Of course there was going to be a catch here. They're not just going to drop all the charges because they like me. Although I have to admit, I am pretty good looking, so was Ted Bundy and still he got fried! "What's this 'government project' mister?"

"Rubik, you can me Stan Rubik."

"Alright Stan Rubik, tell me what this project is before I decide on anything." There's one thing about the government you have to know about is it's a sadist. I'll admit I'm a monster but the American government has actually done worse then I have. It has this foolish idea it's God even if this land was a free country.

"Miss Lovejoy, since violence is fascinating to people and since the day of your arrest you've been a minor celebrity. You have done things mostly a man would have done. You are the first woman serial killer that is on the same level as BTK and Ted Bundy." I shook my head laughing at what I was hearing.

"No, Mr. Rubik, I'm not the first women serial killer. There are plenty of women out there whom have done the same things I've did. It's just they've done a better job keeping it a secret or it was blamed on a man." Men more then women have been blamed for serial killings unless they were in a group of some kind. Society likes the idea women are frail, weaker things that would do anything to protect the children. I'll give you a personal secret my humble audience, women are fierce just like a man but much more quieter.

"And besides Rubik, I don't like to fuck dead things like Bundy." Mr. Rubik seemed unfazed by the question, only to continue on his monologue. "What I'm trying to say, Miss Lovejoy, is the government and the media are deciding to make the first snuff film in history to the public. We want you to be the star." I looked at Mr. Rubik as is he was crazy. For a second, I thought he was off his rocker. Snuff actually shows people getting tortured and killed in the most brutal way possible. I wouldn't have thought society would go so low as to see a snuff film but, then again people favor seeing a head chopped off then a couple making out on the park.

"What if I refuse, Mr. Rubik?" I asked, feeling I know the answer already. Mr. Rubik stood up, looking down on me all business like. I didn't like the way he was staring at me, it was like staring at the devil himself. "Then you'll have to face the death penalty, Miss Lovejoy. Do you want to live, Zoya?"

I nodded, of course I wanted to live but, then I would have to face the danger of the public. "Yes, I want to live but, what about the people watching this. They'll know it's me and there are people out there that want me dead."

"I know that, Miss Lovejoy but, you are going to be protected. In fact you are going to have an new identity with the pubic. On television you're not going to be known as Zoya Lovejoy."

"Then what is my new identity, Mr. Rubik?" I asked even more curious and eager to know what this little project is. "First, Zoya do you accept being in this project?"

I nodded my head, sealing my fate to the government, "Yes" I said. Mr. Rubik pulled out a suit case and opened it. He handed me a folder that read: Droog. I looked back at Rubik, he seemed to know the look of astonishment on my face then I looked back at it. Hardly, anyone knew what _A Clockwork Orange _was about. I knew that it was all about violence, sex, and the future. It's 2075, the future is now and I know that it's brutal so it'll make sense that the snuff should be inspired film.

I sniggered as I saw what was inside. It was my new identity or should I say my new alias. My new name was Alexis DeLarge and I was the head Droog.


	4. Chapter 3

It's been a year, my humble readers and I've never felt better. My long brunette hair has been cut short red. I'm a little slimmer but, still have an hour glass figure. What I've wearing right now was a very feminine droog look. Everything was white except for the thigh high boots and bowler hat. The outfit was white shorts and a skintight top that exposed my cleavage. I was wearing a mask that covered half my face (it's to conceal our identity), it was all white except on my right eye there were fake lashes I put on myself.

The camera is set, it's main attention was on me then it began to zoom out. It's focus was now on the rest of us, Georgette to my right, Petra to my left, and the girl sitting next to Petra was Diva. They were all dressed in similar fashion with different designs on their masks. Georgette was the one looked more 'decent' then the rest of us. She wore white ripped skinny jeans with a white bra, she's my second in command. Petra looked more like a school girl then a droog with her flowing white mini skirt and her tied in the front loose shirt. She was the comic relief. Lastly was Diva, she almost looked like a muscular prostitute with her skintight white dress and fishnet stockings. She was my muscle when things went bad.

All these girls were criminals just like me. Petra was caught selling weed at the local high school were she was higher then a kite herself. They soon found out she was selling more then just weed, it was every drug in the planet. Georgette was arrested attempted robbery at Tiffany's fine jewelry. She thought everything was right, if would have been if she bothered to take away _all the cell phones!_ Lastly was Diva, she was taken into custody for sexual harassment. She was infatuated with her boss to the point were she attempted to make sexual advances on him. When he confessed he was gay, she was infuriated and ended up raping him. When the cops came they had to taser her several times before they could take her in (see why she's my muscle?)

They were all offered a deal just like I was. Either become famous or be a nobody in prison. The camera has zoomed out even more to the interior of the Milk Bar. I take a sip of the Moloko that's in my hand. Soon the drug in the milk will take its effect on all of us as it did so before many times. It will sharpen us up to get ready for the good old Ultra-Violence!


	5. Chapter 4

We went to the streets of Vegas were hopes of luck are high and low. On the Strip there are faces that look at us in fear and awe. They knew who we are, no need to see our faces. They knew we were the deciders of their lives, that's what they fear my humble readers but, yet they love us. "I'm your biggest fan," I remembered a dying victim say to me once. What sheep!

We've spotted out first victim of the night. It was a homeless man, singing to the old timely song of 'Piano Man'. Once his off key tune was finished we clapped as if he was Billy Joel himself. "Spare me some change, my sisters," he said, his voice like gravel. Instead of money, I give him a good slap by my cane then pinned him to the ground. "Please, don't…"

"Don't what, my brother?" I asked with fake sincerity. His stink was that of Jack Daniels and cigarettes. The site of him repulsed me like most of the homeless here or anywhere we go. "What don't you want me to do?"

"Please don't kill me! I want to die but, not like this. I've tried to take my own life but, I'm afraid to do it."

"Guess what, brother. You should have done it a long time ago!" We ended up beating him up a bit for our own entertainment. Which only lasted five minutes of beating the shit out of him then Diva took his life by choking him with her sparkling chain. If the man was serious about taking his life it would have been the most decent thing he'd ever done in his life.

The homeless quickly forgotten, we head for the casinos were we randomly select people. All of us split in different directions, my eyes were on the man in the nice tux leaving with a sparkling dress. Before the glass elevator closed I stepped inside were I unsheathed my dagger and slit the throat of the sparkling dress. The tux looked scared only to be washed away by the site of me. "Oh God, you're Alexis! I'm your biggest-" I silenced the tux by planting my mouth to his. He tasted like champagne and cigarettes, the taste was awful but, it was all for the camera. We made out for only a minute, my plan was to take him to his place and kill him but, the plan changed very quickly as I found out there was a rival on the top floor.

In the long hallway was a naked women being attacked by what looked like the cast of _Springtime for Hitler. _Like us, they were wearing masks as well but, it covered their whole face. Their were four of them, three were men and one was a women. Two of the men pinned her to the wall as the third man was having trouble trying to unzip his pants. The last was a women leaning next to the other side of the wall. If her face wasn't covered I would have guessed she looked bored by the scenario.

I stepped out of the elevator, kicking an empty Barcadi bottle which caught their attention. "Well, well, well…isn't it the Furherin herself!" All of them were looking at me now, the naked girl left unseen except me but, I had no interest in her. These Nazi Droogs are a rip off of our show. Sure, we're still number one but, you never know when you get knocked off you pedestal!

"Well, well, well…I didn't know you've got your self a boyfriend, Frau DeLarge," she said with a German accent. Her minions all wore a plain white mask except for Hitler. She wore white mask with red painted lips, red blush on the cheeks, and a black Hitler mustache. Her Nazi uniform was very reveling as much as mine. She wore black thigh high boots with tight fitting black shorts and jacket that reveled her cleavage. While my red hair was short, her hair was a wavy black wearing a Nazi officer hat.

"He's not my boyfriend, Frau Hitler. In fact you can have him," Before he could protest I grabbed the tux by the collar and threw him to his death. Once his face was implanted on her almost exposed chest, she immediately took out a knife with the Nazi symbol and disposed of him quickly while I escaped downstairs. I got the feeling we were going to meet again.

Quickly we left the casino were we stole a Lambo. We drove out of Vegas to the quiet suburbia. All the way we blared the loud music of today causing mischief on the road. I remember Petra taking out a bat and smashing some mail boxes. We did other things to property but, we weren't driving down the road to cause damage to something but to someone. What we were about to do was drop by for a House Visit. That was were the Ultra-Violence was at it's best. That's when everything was really Horrorshow!


	6. Chapter 5

We stopped at a house that seemed to be isolated by our friendly suburbia. The house looked like a miniature mansion with a surprisingly luscious garden. Hardly you see a beautiful garden in Nevada. No matter, it wasn't the time to admire the owners craftsmanship but, to make them suffer for your entertainment. All four of us were at the door were the door bell chimed. I rang the door bell several times until I saw someone coming to the door. All four of us take off our masks so we would look like we were _fans_.

On the television set our faces would be blurred so you still wouldn't be able to see our faces. It's better if you never have, trust me because it would be the last thing you see. The door finally opened to a lady wearing a red skirt and blouse. She looked concerned because of the fake worried expression on my face. "Please can we come in. There's been a terrible accident!" I said with convincing urgency in my voice. The lady looked bewildered, "Do you have a cell phone on you?"

I looked scared and impatient. "We've tried that already! My phone is dead, Patty has no minutes and Ginger left her cell at home! Please we need to get inside to call the hospital and soon, Dolores is on the verge of an overdose!" I pointed over to Diva who looked like she was out of it. She was being supported by Petra and Georgette. The woman looked firmly convinced that this was an emergency. Her doom was set when she unlocked the chain from the door and turned her back saying, "Jack call 911-" her sentence was cut off when strong Diva swept her off her feet onto her shoulders.

We ran into the living room with our masks back on were I've found I was going to guess was 'Jack' and another women in the mix. Despite Petra's small frame he started making punches to 'Jack' to the point he was on his knees. Georgette had the other women pinned to the ground were she began tying and gaging her up. The same was done with 'Jack'. Once they were done being tying them they went about their own personal business of searching the house for goods. Only Diva and I were there with the three. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted a piece of 'Jack'.

"Help me with the girls and you can have Jack, Right, Right?"

"Right, Right," obeyed Diva. I went over to the red girl, my face was close enough to see the black heads on her nose. "Where's the bedroom?" I asked politely, I could hear Petra squealing in the background with joy as I knew she found some drugs. I could tell by the squealing she found some Mary Jane and possibly something else to go with it. "Georgette! I've found a kick ass hookah to go with this Pineapple Express!" See, didn't I tell you?

I slapped her hard in the face; I could see the blood running down her nose. "I said where's the bedroom?" I said a little louder. They were all crying now like little children ready for a spanking. The tears didn't faze me, I've seen it plenty of times before I've ever came to be a star. Just before I was about to slap red even harder, I heard Georgette yelp with joy this time. "Damn, I've never seen so much diamonds in a jewelry store! My God I want this bedroom!" Alas, thank you Georgette! Diva took the Other girl while I took the Red upstairs to the Diamond Bedroom.

With struggle carrying the heavy girl, I was rewarded by what I thought Georgette was exaggerating. Literally you can see diamonds everywhere you look. Diamonds on the ceiling, on the floor, in the walls, the mirror frame and picture frames, hell there were even diamonds woven on the bed sheets (which Georgette was pulling off with eagerness). In the corner of the room was a chair of course implanted with diamonds. That was were I wanted the Other girl to sit in. "Diva, tie her to that ridiculously diamond encrusted chair," I demanded and obeyed. While Diva tied her to the chair, I looked into one of the drawers were ironically I've found diamond handcuffs and a diamond infused dildo (now that I was taking!)

I untied the red girl and started handcuffing her to the bedposts. When I've finally made the last cuff on her right foot I saw that Diva was done waiting patiently for my cue. "Have fun!" Diva smiled like a little girl that finally got her present on Christmas and left to play with her 'boy toy'. Before I could do anything with Red I wanted the Other girl to watch. I got the feeling they were lovers and 'Jack was just a part of their threesome. Their unlucky threesome. I unsheathed my dagger from its cane. On the hilt was a silver dragon with red ruby eyes. I was face to face with the Other, my blade very close to her eye.

I smiled at her, I love it when you can see fear plain on their faces when I grin. "Why so scared, sister? We're going to have some fun and I want you not to miss a single moment!" I went behind her were I took one of her upper eyelids and cut it off. I did the same thing with the other. I could hear them both screaming as I was doing this. One was screaming in pain while the other was screaming in horror. "I want to make sure you don't _blink_!" I dropped the two lids on the floor were the diamonds were quickly becoming rubies. I was next to the bed with the red girl.

I cut away her blouse, reveling her red bra. I could tell by the size of her breasts she was a C or a D. When I split the bra in two I swear I could hear the audience (including you, my humble readers) shift your positions. I lifted her skirt, she was wearing a red thong. I could hear her breathing quickening as I cut away her red panties. I know what you're thinking, this is going to be a girl on girl actions. I could just imagine the male audience unzipping their pants at this moment. It will be a girl on girl but, not the kind you're thinking about.

I teased the blade on the skin of her neck, to the valleys of her breasts, to her flat stomach then finally to the red velvet between her legs. The tip was on the base of her clit were I cut it in half. I heard her scream and moan at the same time. While this was happening, I heard Diva panting downstairs as she was having fun with 'Jack'. I plunged the blade into her, as this happened both of them were screaming. Now the Red was screaming in pain.

I looked over to Other were I could see the blood drip from her eyes like tears. I turned my attention to Red were I began plunging her with the dagger. Seeing her in pain was making me wet. I put my one leg over hers to were her right leg was under my crotch. The more I plunged her, the more she kneed me. The more she kneed me, the more pleasurable feeling came to me. I had been plunging her for five minutes, the heat between my legs growing stronger. By the time she took her last breathe I climaxed, the feeling so intense I literally screamed out in ecstasy.

I took the blade out of the corpse. When I got off the bed I felt wobbly when I walked to the bathroom. I cleaned my blade and myself. I don't know it count or not but, I guess that was my first lesbian experience. After finishing up I went back to the bedroom were there was a pool of rubies filling the Room of Diamonds. I heard Diva come upstairs with the look of satisfaction. I heard the rest coming up the stairs as well. "Are we ready?" They all nodded, satisfied with what they got. Petra with her Pineapple Express, Georgette with her Diamonds, Diva with her boy toy, and as for me an actual lesbian experience. Still I prefer men to women.

Just when we were about to leave, I went to the drawer were the Diamond infused dildo was resting then we went back to the Lambo, leaving behind two dead and one dying.


	7. Chapter 6

I light up a Marlboro cancer while my droogies brag about the nights event. Most of it was on the stolen hookah and Pineapple. We drove back to the Milk Bar were I could predict that the customers would be glad to see us with our recent stolen goods. I on the other hand was looking forward to the White Castle right next to the bar. I always get hungry when ever we have a night like this.

Once Petra announced the Pineapple about half of the younger people in the group joined in for a hit. There's a difference between weed and Maloko, Maloko makes you invincible while weed makes you paranoid and delusional. I'm already paranoid enough as it is. I always have this feeling someone is watching me even if I have my identity hidden. I go into the Castle ordering two burgers, fries, and a Coke. As I was about to enjoy myself, I heard somebody calling me out. "Hey, Alexis! I guess you're not watching your diet!"

I sighed under my breathe, anybody with that annoying voice could be none other then Snooki 3 and her mob. I put my burger down, turning my attention to the speaker. She was the perfect example of Italian Trash, fake tan, fake hair, fake chest, fake everything. They were the stars of 'Jersey Shore' which had been running since Snooki the First. Thing had been going well for them until 'Droog' came along. That's the reason why she's kind of snarling at me like a dog. "Oh, I see you're not on a diet either, _Snooti._" I said with a smile.

Snooki said nothing, only snarled at me more like a dog which almost made me laugh. What I was saying was true though, she had a plate of fries with cheese on it. I was just saying. "Why did you kill G? What did he do to you?" My smile turned upside down. I had a several good reasons for killing G. One, he wouldn't leave me alone. Two, He wouldn't stop grabbing my ass. Three, I was given orders to kill him. The government put out a vote to society for G to either live or die. Society voted for Death.

Snooki the Third blamed me for his death when really she should be blaming the government and society but, I don't think you pick a fight with Big Brother now can we? "Well?" she demanded to me. I bit my lid at the sound of her voice. I hated how squeaky it sounded. "If you wanted to know little sister, he wouldn't keep his hands to himself so I did him a favor and cut them off along with his penis." She looked startled by the answer but, went back to judging me. "You look like you want it."

I stood up from my table, I could feel a fight coming on. "What do you mean, Snooti?" Snooki took the hair out of her eyes with a smug look. "I mean, look at you, you look like a slut and yet you act like a prude." I walked up to her casually as if to a friend. I put my cane on my shoulder which went up and down on my shoulder. While I made the gesture, I heard something click in my ear. By that click I knew it was Stan Rubik, my boss. "Does Society vote life or death, Rubik?" I said very quietly under my breath.

"Death to Snooki and the rest." Was Rubik's answer, I nodded my head. Apparently the whole show was being cancelled. Snooki and I were face to face, she looked like a vulnerable dog dressed in trashy clothes. I smiled at her smugness, "Let me tell you, little sister the difference between you and me. No, draw out my dagger. "Plainly, you are just trash."

She turns around just like I wanted. Before she could actually attack me, I stab her in the gut multiple times, blood filling her mouth. I love the fear filling her eyes as she cries for help. Once she falls down dead, the whole restaurant and Milk Bar were cheering at my performance. I tilted my head a bit for the appreciation then went back to my dinner.

Just when I thought everything was over, I felt a hand spank my ass. I sense up at the sudden feeling and laid my eyes upon the Awesomeness. He was giving me that douche bag smile he always had. "Hey sweet face, you want a take me to your place?" At first, I wanted to slap him for having no manners then I thought what Rubik said 'Death to Snooki and the rest.' So basically they all had to die. Oh Well, I guess dinner's to go!

"One moment please," I said, I asked for a to go box then I went back to the Milk Bar to my droogies. They were laughing and giggling like crazy. I went over to Georgette, whispering the commands from Rubik. She nodded understandingly. I went back into the Castle were the Awesomeness was sitting in my spot. "Ready, brother?" He nodded his head, looking like a kid on Christmas. As we were leaving, I shouted out to the Jersey cast, "You should go see my sisters! They in the Milk Bar with a Pineapple Express." Almost immediately, they raced to the Bar in hopes for some drugs and some ass. They'll get high but, not any fun time.

We went into the stolen Lambo with me riding shot gun. Once I reved up the car I saw in the corner of my eye a man in the original droog attire. He looked like Alex DeLarge, the only thing covering his face was a mask with a long nose on it. He tilted his bowler hat before I left. As I was driving down the road with the idiot beside me, I couldn't help but, feel the Alex look a like was the one following me.


	8. Chapter 7

I drove down the streets of Vegas with the idiot by my side. He keeps on trying to fill me up while I'm driving. It annoys me when men do that. While we drive down the strip I catch glimpses of tragedy. On one side of the street are Lolitas (female child prostitutes) wait for their meal tickets. One of them gets lucky. On the corner is a dead man with a bottle in his hands. A drunk on the other part of the streets gets robbed, on and on and on. The future is brutal, baby.

We leave the city lights into the darkness. When we stopped the Awesomeness asked, "We're already here?" I didn't answer him, I put my hand on the door were a red light appeared in mid air. A red beam scanned my right eye then my home appeared. I looked over at Awesomeness, "You coming, brother?" Like a good dog, he followed me into the house.

This place isn't really my home, it's home of the three homes Rubik owns. He doesn't mind if I bring my 'work' here. We went inside, it's like an optical illusion of white and black. Being here so many times, I was use to seeing the weirdness of the house but, for the Awesomeness, he seemed to be have trouble standing and what do you know? He was sober. "Man, this is making me sick." I pulled a black cloth out of my pockets and kissed him. My God, he tasted horrible.

"Here, I'll guide you," I said sweetly. I took a hold of his hand and lead him to the bedroom. The bed itself was black and white like the room so at first you'd thought it was part of the walls. I pushed him into the bed and proceeded in handcuffing him. I whispered into his ear, "I have a surprise for you but, I'll only show it to you if you stay quiet for a few minutes like a good boy, you understand." At first he whimpered like a dog but, did as I say. I left the bedroom to the bathroom were I stripped of my attire. I was naked excepted for my black boots, mask, and bowler hat. I went back into the bedroom were a smiling Awesomeness was waiting for me. I hated the way he smiled.

"You've been a good boy, you want to see your reward?" He nodded like an excited kid on his birthday. The blind fold I put on him was special, it had the ability to disappear at the snap of my fingers. Once I snapped my fingers the cloth 'disappeared' and he oogled at my nakedness. "Wow, baby, you're hot!" I smiled at him, more like bearing my teeth. "You think this is real Horrorshow, wait til you see this!" I took off my white mask to expose the last face he'll ever see. Surprisingly, he looked awestrucked by my unveiled beauty. "Oh, so that's what you look like. So…what do you Droogs call it…..in-out-in-out."

I nodded my head, biting my lower lip. The thought of doing the old 'in-out-in-out' with him sickened me. Good thing I wasn't going to actually fuck him. "Yes, but first" I snapped my fingers again the cloth reappeared on his face. He moaned in agony of not seeing my naked body. I went of to the bed, straddling him like a house. I felt the bulge inside his pants harden. I whispered in his ear, "You don't need eyes for what I'm going to do to you. That's why the blind are great lovers." He nodded his head. "Before we do anything," I added, "I need to get something, it will give you the time of your life."

I got off the bed, feeling excited for what I'm going to do to him. I went into the other room were I keep all my 'tools'. I opened one of the drawers were I keep all the surgical stuff. I take out a knife, surgical scissors, gloves, and a white apron. This was going to be messy. I went back into the bedroom were the Awesomeness was grinning from ear to ear. "You ready?" he nodded, anxiously. This was the part were I begin to sing, "Singing in the Rain."

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo_

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo_

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo_

_Doo-dloo-doo-do_

I was on the bed, straddling him like I did before. My 'tools' are beside the bed on his side. If he wasn't blind he'd be crying and screaming, I don't want him to do that, at least not yet.

_I'm singing in the rain_

_Just singing in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_I'm happy again._

I took out the scissor, cutting away the shirt. I'll have to admit, he had a fine body. Too bad it belonged to an idiot. I went to his pants were I unbuckled his belt then I began unzipping him.

_I'm laughing at clouds_

_So dark up above_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And I'm ready for love!_

Once I handled his cock in my hand had to contain myself from laughing. My God, he was so tiny! I went ahead and put on my apron and gloves.

_Let the stormy clouds chase_

_Everyone from the place_

_Come on with the rain _

_With a smile on my face!_

I stretched out his cock, I still can't believe how tiny he is and yet women love him. I took the surgical knife where I pressed the blade to the root.

_I walk down the lane_

_With a happy refrain_

_Just singin'_

I start cutting it off and he begins screaming. Good thing we're out of ear shot.

_Singing in the rain!_

It took only a minute to take it off! Usually it would take longer then that. The longest being ten minutes but, in this case he was so tiny it was a record breaker. He was in my hand so tiny and pathetic, even when I castrated G he was a lot thicker and longer. As I stared at it, The Awesomeness began cursing at me. "You bitch! You mother fucking bitch! I'll fucking kill you!" He cursed me as I went into the bathroom to get my weapon. I put the severed member on the sink were I'll deal with it later.

I went back into the bedroom, unsheathing my blade. He was still cursing me out: bitch, whore, cunt, etc. Once I was on top of him (this time straddling his chest) he went silent. I saw his lip quiver in fear. That's what they all seem to do when someone like him encounter me. They get enchanted, thrilled, then ultimately they curse and fear me. "Please, don't…." he whimpered. "Don't what? Hurt you?" I mocked him. I whispered into his ear, he held his breath as I spoke. "Vidy well then, Vidy well." It was the last words he'd ever heard.

I put the blade to his throat and with a quick skill I opened his neck. He screamed but, didn't make a sound as the blood slid all over me. I love the sensation it made all over my barely covered body.


	9. Chapter 8

I was in the shower washing away the gore from my body. It felt good to be clean even though I would always have blood on my hands. I got out of the shower, dried myself and grabbed a red robe out of the closet. I was glad it was something other then white. I went under the sink wear I store phamildahyde and some jars. I poured the liquid into the jar and put the severed member in it. I sealed the lid, observing the latest trophy…a very small trophy.

I put the prize away next to the mirror and went back into the bedroom. The place was a bloody mess so I went into the kitchen to get cleaning supplies. I have a thing for cleanliness, at least for the things I view important. Back in the old days when I was just a nameless serial killer, I had to clean everything all the way down to the hair. At least in this house I don't have to clean like an OCD person.

First I had to get rid of the body, I dragged the Awesomeness of the bed into the living room. I stopped and moved the vase slightly. As I did this the floor opened up to an incinerator. I pushed the body into the hole and closed it. Once the door closed the furnace went on. If you wanted to listen closely you could hear the flames cracking underneath. I went back into the bedroom to finish the rest of the cleaning.

Once everything was bleached, washed, and in the laundry I finally had the chance to sit down. My stomach growled at me, that's when I remember I left my dinner in the Lambo. "Ah, fuck…..Holly!"

"Yes, Miss Lovejoy?" said the house, the whole place was a robot. "I left my dinner in the Lambergini and I'm too tuckered out to go get it, can you zap it from the car to here Holly, please?" I said politely, I always believed in being polite to employees unless they were purposefully being rude. I use to work in a crummy theater in Wichita before the place went to hell. Customers have the capacity to be impatient assholes that look forward to ruining you life by complaining like a little bitch. Let me tell you my humble readers, the theater is the worst place to work at but, then again just about anywhere is the worst place to work at.

In a second my meal was zapped from the car to the table. In ravenous hunger, I scarffed it down in five minutes. After I was done, I asked Holly for the burners, pills that burn away the fat after you eat. One of the reasons I have fit body but it only works if you eat something because if you don't it will suck all the fat out of you and the next moment you're in the hospital or dead on the floor. "T.V. on, turn to channel 36 please," I commanded. Channel 36 was called Reality Live were all the reality shows are watched. Right now 'Droog' was on. I was watching this for a reason, I wanted to see how the rest of my droogies deal with the Shore people.

First it starts out with Petra laughing like a hyena with two idiots trying to fondle her. Georgette and Diva were right behind them. I knew what they were about to do, Petra was just a pretty distraction while the others begin to prowl like lions. As it was about to get to the good part, a familiar little click went off in my ear. "Zoya, this is Stan Rubik, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, sir. Why the sudden call?"

"It's about the next showing and the convention," said Rubik. I bit my lip in frustration. I could stand a showing (a filming) but a convention was irritating. Sitting around signing worthless autographs is not in my taste. At least I'm an honest celebrity. Those oscar nominated or emmy something whatever are nothing but fakes to me. I hate their smiles, their looks, their egos, their illusioned minds that they're important. They're like those self centered kids you'd like to punch in the face to a bloody pulp while their rich mommy and daddy are sitting next by watching without a care.

"What about them, sir?" I asked, deep down in my heart I was hoping the convention was burned down or better. I was even hoping a showing was cancelled for that day. I would love to get a break, serial killers need breathers as well. "The showing and the convention are going to happen in the same place. I think it would be a place you are familiar with, Zoya." At that moment I was thinking of places I've been: Los Angeles, New York, London, Berlin, Mexico City, Moscow. Even though I've done a showing and a convention together or not to all these places, none of them had any real familiararity. That's when it hit me. "Sir…Are you meaning Wichita, Kansas?"

He didn't answer for a moment until he answered yes. I was sitting in the chair speechless, I didn't know weather I should be happy or scared to go back. Happy to see my sister, happy to go meet the places I use to go as a child but, scared because there are people there that want me dead. When I first got released from prison I was almost assassinated only the guard took the bullet instead of me. I was grateful to be alive but, unfortunately it increased my paranoia. That's one of the reasons why I always feel like I'm being watched

"Hello? Still there Miss Lovejoy?" I snapped out of my trance, shaking it off. "I'm fine, over and out," I said, then Rubik clicked off. I sat in my chair not really looking at the T.V. thinking about Wichita, about Halloween, the night I got beaten with Isaac holding me up, the hospital, everything. While all this was going through my head, my main focus was on Isaac.


	10. Chapter 9

After watching the rest of the girls 'performance' I finally retired for bed. While I was preparing to sleep in the nude, I was thinking about going back home. For some reason I kept getting this feeling of uneasiness if I went back. I don't know humble readers, must be the nerves. I've had an exhausting day at 'work' and I'm naturally paranoid. I turn on Beethoven's _Fur Elies _and began dreaming.

I was walking up the steps of a hotel. Everything was made of gold, silver, crystal, and diamonds. As I was walking in a couple was walking out. Funny, they looked like the girls I just terrorized two hours ago. I pass a mirror in the hallway, I was dressed in a tight fitting purple outfit and white thigh high boots. Surprisingly, I wasn't wearing a mask. I went into a packed ball room but, my main attentions on the bar.

I order a Jack and coke, I think I might have drank two or three but, still felt sober. Pinhead is talking to me, I don't remember the conversation we had but, I do remember leaving him crying. I smile to myself, it's about time the pin cushion showed some emotion. Next moment I was dancing with Freddy Krueger then we left to the elevator. We're making out on the elevator, Natalya and the Frau are watching us, but, I don't give a shit. I don't remember how we got into the room but, we ended up having sex. After the sex, he says he needs to go back to work and leaves me.

After he leaves someone knocks on the door. I open the door and it's Alex or it looks like Alex. I laugh because he's not wearing pants. He takes off his masks, it's Stan Rubik. He kisses me, I try to escape him then he forces me on the bed. He plunges me, I don't want this but, why am I enjoying it? Once he comes inside me, I scream and I wake up screaming. From then on I didn't sleep must the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 10

It took about a whole day and the next for the gang and I to travel to Wichita, Kansas. We were told to travel by car because the airlines were down, must be another terrorist attack. Since 9/11 people are always going to be afraid to fly. In the morning in the RV, we watched _The Wizard of Oz_ then soon start singing off tune songs from the movie. Afternoon we stopped to eat and fill up the tank. By the time we finally reached Kansas it was night and all of us were so tired that once we got into a hotel we didn't bother to change out of our clothes.

I was the first to rise before anyone else. I hurriedly got dressed into my clothes. I put on a pink wig with big sun glasses to hide myself. Even when I'm back home, I feel I need to hide. It was autumn time, the air was fresh. By the time the breeze hit my face I made a sigh like a long lost lover. Of all the places, I was glad to be back. 'There's no place like Home,' was Dorothy's saying.

The filming was tomorrow so I wanted to go down memory lane and visit Natalya. First I went to the Wind Courts apartment were I grew up. The place needed a fix but, still a good place to live. I went to apartment 624 were I was raised until my parents divorced. I didn't bother to knock on the door, it wasn't worth the trouble. Next I went to West Town mall where I went to my favorite places: Spencer's Gift Shop, Hot Topic, and Third Planet. Just like the apartment, nothing had changed. Lastly, I went to Resthaven Cemetery were my mom was buried.

I killed my mother out of mercy, she was deteriorating before my eyes both mind and body. Her mind was the one to go first, she started saying things like 'there's a ghost in the house' or 'quiet, he's here' when no one was around. Mom had three breakdowns, all of them because of religion. She said she saw us going to hell, saw me being hanged by a chain. That didn't faze me, a part of me was already in hell anyway. Soon the hallucinations got worse to the point were she was to be examined. They discovered she had a tumor in her brain. A week later she died in her sleep….by my hand.

"Hi, Mom," I said casually as if she was still alive. I put fresh lilies next to her tomb stone. A tear fell from my eye, it was rare of me to cry. My father taught me that crying was for the weak, that's why my mother couldn't handle it. "Mom, I did it for your own good," I chocked. "You were already gone and I didn't want you to suffer, suffering's for the people who deserve it and you didn't deserve that." After I had my moment of pain, I went back to the car and went to visit Natalya.

It had been a long time since I've seen my sister. She worked as a detective for the police. She was also involved in solving the murders I made. I know what you're thinking, why would I want to visit the very person that wanted to catch me? That's the thing, I wanted to see if she really could catch me. I would send clues to her, even offer up my 'trophies' on her door step. It was more out of fun, really. Although Natalya was close to finding me, Isaac found me first.

Natalya lived in one of the nicer looking apartment on the East Side of town. The East Side was the place were you can find luxury and thriving businesses but, it was also a place were you could find crime. Every year on the East Side, the crime rate got worse, especially when you live on the poor side of East which my sister had to deal with every day. Today I'm hoping she's home.

I drive to one of the finer apartments where my sister lives. I take my present to her out of my seat and locked all the doors. The East Side was infamous for auto theft. I was informed by the land lord that she lived on the upper floor in room 338. I took the stairs with a little skip to my step. I knock on the door of room 338. For a moment I thought she was out until I heard, "Coming." Several clicks of the locks were made as she unlocked the door. This was the kind of neighborhood to triple blot the door. Once the door was finally unlocked, I smiled at my sister's fine face.


	12. Chapter 11

"Unless you're an Avon representative, I'm not interested in what you're selling," said Natalya looking annoyed by my presence. I frowned, "Oh….Is that anyway to treat a relative?" When I took off my glasses, her thin face beamed with joy. "Zoya!" We hugged each other, laughing like friends that have been apart for ages. "Well, do come in, sister! We need some catching up to do….I never thought of you with pink hair."

"My hair's more red then pink," I said as I took the wig off my head. It was a relief to have that thing off, it was getting pretty itchy. Natalya nodded in approval of my new look. "Your hair looks better that way…..You almost look like Alexis DeLarge." Almost. I mused over the thought. While Natalya was talking about her life I was thinking of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. I wonder how many times somebody said to them, "You know…you almost look like Superman or Batman." I wondered how many times they wanted to say you're looking at him?

I was sitting on the couch watching _Jerry Springer_. Apparently, Society wanted Jerry to live on after his death some time ago before I was born. As I was watching some low life whores fighting over a man whom cheated on them both made me think of the time were Droog got controversial.

I remember it being in the spring in Georgia where it felt unbearably like summer. A woman by the name of Dixie wanted revenge on her man for leaving her for a sixteen year old Lolita. Dixie wasn't satisfied with the fight on the Springer show so she took it a little bit further, she called us. We made a house visit were we found them in the middle of an in-out, in-out. All four of us did whatever we liked with the Lolita but, the man was to be left for Dixie. She wanted to 'take care of him'. This was all done in front of Dixie's children, two boys and a girl.

Dixie wanted them to see this, she wanted them to learn a lesson about the price of adultery. Once we were finished with the Lolita and the cheating husband, I took the children outside with a rifle in my hand. I told my crew to hold Dixie down as I shot the children point blank between the eyes. I did it out of mercy, what the little ones saw would ruin them for the rest of their lives. They would either become submissive to whoredom or drugs or become something like me. As they were lying dead, Dixie turned from adoring me to cursing me. "You bitch! Why! Why did you do that!? They did nothing!" When I heard her say that I slammed the bitch hard. "Of course they did nothing, but you did! There's a price for everything and your children paid the debt!" I must have beaten and kicked her to the point off her dying. We left the bodies cooking in the heat.

"Earth to Zoya," said Natalya, snapping her fingers. I looked up at her irritated. "I was just spacing, sister." Natalya nodded, sitting down next to me with some Pringles in her hand. That's when I remembered the gift. "Natty, I have something for you." I went into my pocket, fishing out the fist sized present. She looked at the gift with curiosity in her eyes. "Ohh, what's inside?"

"Do you remember the Awesomeness?"

"You mean that Italian Trash that finally had the decency to die off the air?" I nodded in approval of her words. Once she opened the present she gasped in awe and disbelief. "You didn't!" But I did, In her hand she was holding a jar containing the severed member of the Awesomeness. She looked at the jar, examining it like a good detective. She looked at me with a quizzical eye. "Is this the Awesomeness?" I nodded grinning from ear to ear. She looked back at it again, her grin broadening. "My, he's so…..tiny!" We laughed at the joke like a couple of school girls.

"Man…just like old times," said Natalya. I followed into her room were she kept my 'trophies'. We went to a closet were a sign hung of a rooster and a cat playing on a seesaw. She fished out her keys and unlocked the door saying, "Ladies and Gentleman, A new guest has arrived. You will be amazed by how tiny he is!" We giggled at the dirty joke. Inside the closet was contained of jars with penises and labias (I sometimes would hunt down woman as well). She put the jar next to G whom was an inch taller. "At least you won't be lonely!" She said then locked the door again. As we walked back into the living room, she asked, "So…how's life?"

For an hour we talked about 'my life'. I told her a lie that I work for a supermarket in Colorado, that I lived alone and hadn't been dating. "If only there was a way to loose Sparky," said Natalya. I didn't say anything for a few moments. Sparky was an experimental device that lines inside my vagina, cervix and uterus. Sparky was meant to do two things: To keep you pure and to protect you from rape. If a penis was ever inserted inside me or any other object it would be like putting your member in an electric socket. It wouldn't just hurt him, it would hurt me too. Yes, my humble readers…..I'm a virgin.

"This is for your own good," said my father once as my twelve year old self was put under morphine then woke up feeling violated. After Sparky was implanted inside me, the urge for violence became more greater then sex but, that doesn't mean I'm prude. Instead of vaginally, I go for anal, oral, or masturbation but…there are times when I wish to lose all of my innocence. "You're day dreaming again."

I snapped out of my thinking, looking at my watch. It was time to go. "Hey, sis, I need to leave. Business." I kissed her on the cheek and said my good-byes then left. As I was about to unlock the car, a cloth full of chloroform was put over my mouth and I was out.


	13. Chapter 12

It was hazy when I woke up. When everything became clear, I was tied to a bed in the middle of a room with white walls, white ceiling, and carpet. It was when I looked at the wall on the left of me did I realize I was in my old room in apartment 624. On the wall was a big red X that I drew on the wall when I was at least six or seven. My dad was pissed when I did that. I remember him spanking me with a leather belt after that. My mom was a little nicer with me, "Oh, it'll just wash off," she said once upon a time. Mom must have washed that wall several times but, never came off. When she realized that the X was never going to come off, she just shrugged it off and said, "It's not that bad." That was mom before she lost her marbles.

My thoughts turned from mom to the situation I was in. I was tied to the bed to where my body was an X. The only thing I was wearing was a white bra and a thong. At that moment I found myself between laughing and sheer panic. If these people were going to rape me then they are going in for a shocking surprise. Then again it would hurt me as well. There was a time when Isaac wanted to sleep with me and when he tried inserting himself, Sparky shocked his head and he went flying. At that time he was always distant and yet longed for me.

I heard laughter coming from the living room then grew stronger as they got closer to my room. When the door opened I recognized them, Frau Hitler's Nazi's. I knew I was going to meet them again one of these days but, not tied to a bed. There were three men wearing plain white masks with the swastika on the forehead. The Frau was absent. "Good morning, bitch!" said the Nazi in the middle. That was when I recognized that voice, it was one of Isaac's brothers. "Well hello, Ian, I didn't know you were a racist. I just thought you were a woman beater!" Ian took off his mask, his face was full of rage. " You're not a woman, you're a monster!"

"Alright, I'm a monster with a vagina," I said humorously. By then he slapped me really hard. "You should have died in that hospital or should have rot in prison like the vile beast you are but, no the government had to let you go." I rolled my eyes at his little theatrical anger. When Isaac introduced me to the family, Ian kept on flirting with me. "Because of you, my wife is dead."

"She had it coming, I found her whoring it up on Broadway then I snuffed her out." His wife was Sherry Red, she worked as a receptionist during the day and a hooker at night. What made it worse was she was fully nine months pregnant. Who would have thought men would get a kick with a bun in the oven? Back in the day, I leered her in an abandoned warehouse were I cut her womb opened and left her to die. Sherry was found a month later, as for the baby I left it on the doorstep of a gay couple next door to me. I typed them a note to skip town and go to Florida. They did just that…..I might be a monster but, at least I have a heart.

"She was pregnant!" shouted Ian, he was close to coming to tears. I still didn't pity him. "Well, you should have put on a tighter leash on your bitch," I said. As I was getting ready for the next blow, I heard the Frau say, "Halt, she's not to be bruised!" Ian did as he was told; instead of hitting me he produced a big wad of saliva and spat at my face. I didn't say anything, only smirked.

When the Frau came in, all three stood upright like the good soldiers they were and saluted. The Frau made her salute and took off her mask. She had a fair face with delicate cheek bones. Her eyes were brown like chocolate, her nose perfect and lips kissable. For playing the Fuhrer she looked very beautiful. She smiled at me, there was evil in it. "So…this is the murderess Zoya Lovejoy," said the Frau in interest. She crawled on the bed, looking down at me. What she did next was surprising, she was kissing me. As she was sucking my face, I felt her hand go under my bra fondling my breast. I won't lie, I was really turned on by this.

She broke way the kiss to pull out a knife. The knife split my bra in two, revealing my breasts. The Frau began squeezing my breasts to the point were it hurt. She bit, kissed and sucked my tits to their tenderness. What came next was very unexpected. The Frau stripped herself of her uniform only for me to discover something….not feminine. "You're a MAN?" I said looking with eyes wide open at her fully erect penis. It wasn't just a surprise to me but to the men as well. "What the fuck!" I heard Ian gasp as the others were looking at each other.

As much as it was shocking to hear the news, The Frau wasn't interested. She or in that case he was cutting away my thong. I was now tied to the bed fully nude with the he/she ready to fuck me. "Let's see how wet you are," The Frau said. Once she stuck her finger in me, she pulled back with a shocked look in her face. At that moment I was glad to have Sparky. She put her finger in her mouth, "Fucking Sparky!" she yelled.

She got off the bed, her erection depleting as well as her temper. "Do what you want with her," then left. When she left they gather around me like hungry wolves. I saw in remove a blunt object from his pocket. The way it was shaped it was meant for hurting. He crawled on the bed with an evil grin on his face. "Let's see how Sparky can handle the Iron Rod!" Just when he was about to violate me with his torture tool, the Frau screamed. The scream turned the men to action, leaving me in the room. It must have been a three minutes of fighting until everything was silent.

I heard the winner coming down the hallway and eventually was standing in the doorway. As he was standing there I recognized him when I was leaving White Castle. He was wearing the same Droog attire like the last time. He was even wearing that mask with the long nose. "Well, hello there sister, I see you've gotten yourself in trouble." As he was untying me, I didn't know weather to thank him or be suspicious of him. After all how did he know were to find me? As I was about to say something, he sprayed something in my face and I was knocked out cold again.


	14. Chapter 13

I woke up again, only this time I was fully dressed in a purple tight fitting outfit, white thigh high boots and my mask. I wasn't just dressed up, I was also back in the hotel the gang and I were staying in only the girls weren't there. I slowly got out of bed, my body felt like it had been asleep for years. As I was trying to stand properly Petra, Georgette, and Diva came in laughing as if not in a care in the world until Petra noticed me. "Alexis? You O.K.?" I looked at her, I want to snap at her but I kept my mouth shut. No, I'm not O.K., the Nazis kidnapped me, Frau Hitler's a man and my rescuer might be my stalker….so no, I'm not O.K.!

"I'm fine….just tired," I lied, I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. While on the toilet my eye caught a white envelope next to the mirror. I opened up the letter, it read:

_Zoya_

_I know who you are, I know everything about you but, don't think of me as your enemy. The real enemy is the one you're working for, I know, I use to work for the government until I've found out their top secret. You must get out now! _

_P.S. I know you having feelings for Isaac but don't trust him_

_Alex_

I put the letter on the side with the feeling of doubt filling my insides. I know the enemy's the Government but so does everyone else and besides the Government is full of 'top secret' so why should I leave my job? And why shouldn't I trust Isaac? I haven't even seen him nor talked to him since I got the job as a snuff star. I haven't even had any intentions to even meet Isaac again since it's actually me he shouldn't be trusting. By thinking this, I tore up the letter and threw it in the bathroom trash.

As I got out of the bathroom all three of the girls were getting dress in their convention outfits. Georgette wore blue, Petra wore red, and Diva wore yellow. While the girls were getting dressed, I went back to the bed were my cane lay next to me. I stared at the dragon handle for awhile, glaring at it's ruby eyes. My thoughts were on the letter, he knew who I was, he knew what my face looked like. A slow panic began to rise within me, what if he was putting doubt in my mind so he can try to kill me?

My thoughts broke away as I heard the familiar click go off in my ear. "You ready for the convention, Zoya?" asked my boss. I murmured I was ready and we were off to the convention.

The convention was packed with people wanting to see us. The crowd was mainly dressed in white and black to represent the Droog style but, there were others. Some were a fan of the Nazis, others Jersey, Twilight, and the classic Star Wars. It isn't really a convention if there isn't some Star Wars fans around. As we stepped out of the RV one by one I heard the crowd roar in adoration. We walked down the red carpet were the camera's were flashing and the crowds were screaming "I love you, Alexis!" or "Marry Me!". I couldn't help but smile. Usually something like this would only happen in Hollywood or New York but, never in Wichita, Kansas. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride being raised in the land of Oz.


	15. Chapter 14

My droogs and I walked into the convention with me in the middle. Once we were inside the place all of a sudden got smaller. The place was packed with people wearing costumes. It was as if Halloween early only these people had no life. We went through the crowd with ease all thanks to the guards, if it wasn't for them we would have been 'loved' to death. The crowd cheered and jeered (there are those that hate our show) as we got to the Autograph table.

It only took a minute for me to dread this as I sat down on the seat. The sheep ( that's what I call the fans) lined up for the signing. I noticed I was the longest. As usual when I'm at a convention, I smile, sign, bear with the adoration then repeat. It was like being back in the theater before I burned it to the ground when they fired me for snapping at a customer. I just grinned and bared it until I went mad. There was a least a slight difference between working at a theater and working for the government: Get on my nerves long enough I'll go to the government computer, find you then expose the last minutes of your life on camera along with the deaths of your family and friends.

That was basically the only reason I didn't snap at anyone was because it wasn't me that would get fired….it would be the sheep. An hour later, everything was going fine with the sheep adoring me until I heard the haters shouting us out. "You murderers! Snuff should be banned! Snuff should be banned!" We all looked at the crowd protesting on the other side of the rope. I grinded my teeth in frustration, what annoys me more then the sheep are the whiners.

Whiners are protesters against snuff films and t.v. like ours. Back in the very old days before I was born they mainly protested against abortion. Since the government has ordered required birth control on all children until they were 21, abortion has become very scarce to the point were it seems none existent. If anyone wanted a history on abortion, just go downtown to some of the abandon clinics, there you'll see all the tools and stuff but, mainly it's used to get laid or that's the rumor.

Whiners are just that, annoying little whining bastards. Since there's no abortion to complain about, they have to move to the next controversial thing: snuff. I wasn't the only one that was getting annoyed, my droogs were feeling the same thing. "Of course they have to be here to day, the stupid religious nut jobs have nothing else to do but bitch," I heard Georgette mutter under her breath. I didn't blame her. As another hour went by, the Whiners got a little restless. They were trying to get behind the rope, shouting threats with murder in their eyes. I smiled at their fury. That protest they were giving, it was just an excuse to bring violence, to kill. That's human nature if we think about it….to kill and justify the means. They're hypocrites, all of them. Personally I'm the only honest person here. I kill because I want to, it's in my very nature to do it and when I do it I don't feel any regrets.

One of the Whiners broke out behind the rope. The trespasser looked like a red neck biker wearing a leather vest and bandana. He was coming toward us wielding a knife with the look of blind hate in his eyes. As he was coming closer I heard the familiar click in my ear. "On the ready?" asked Rubik. I slightly nodded murmuring a yes then grabbed hold of my cane. I unsheathed the dagger from it's sheath from under the table. "Aim," he said, the trespasser getting closer, his eye the target. I stood up from the table with the dagger behind my back. "Fire," he said, only I didn't fire. The trespasser was close enough for me to throw. I threw the dagger at his right eye were he screamed in agony.

His screams silenced the convention, even the whiners. He was on his knees, his hand on his eye. I walked away from the autograph table then up to my would be assassin. He didn't notice I was coming closer, he was too in pain for that. I was behind him, enjoying his pain. When I finally had enough of the screaming, I took him by the hair were he protested in pain. It was only a second when he looked at me with his one good eye then I twisted the blade into his right eye all the way to his brain were he finally stopped screaming.

I let the dead whiner drop to the floor then stared back at the others. Fear was on their faces, when I pointed my bloody dagger at the crowd they stepped with shrieking voices in their throats. "So who wants to go next?" I asked calmly. When the Whiners said nothing, I sneered at them. "That's what I thought," I said feeling satisfied then went back to my place while cleaning the blood off my dagger. As I was finally back at the table, the Whiners were gone.


	16. Chapter 15

The convention was over by 10 at night which either lead for the sheep to go home or to the clubs. My droogs and I went to one of the night clubs down town. The club was called _Painted Glass_ which it stands true to its name. Inside the club was like carved ice without the cold. The glass had would change many colors depending on what music was playing. It would be slow and soft if it was smooth sounding, fast and disorienting if it was something like techno.

I didn't really like the club much, it reminds me of a gay bar with all it's rainbow colors. I just chose this place because I remember killing somebody here once. It was at the dead of hours in the men's bathroom I cut the prick up while he was taking a piss. I remember that being in my early years scared out of my mind because of all the blood. I ran out of there as fast as I can, thinking I was going to get caught but never did. I still think I should have been caught, I didn't wear any gloves and I must have left some evidence behind like a strand of hair or something plus blood was everywhere even on my cloths. I guess I got away with it because it was on the East Side were murder was common and it didn't matter.

While my girls were having a fun time on the dance floor, I was drinking Jack and Coke at the bar. I was mellowing myself out, trying to think light of the events of what happened today: Kidnapped by Nazis, Frau Hitler a man, Alex, Whiners, Isaac, everything. As I was on my second drink I felt a hand on my shoulder, the hand had razors on it, "Welcome to my Nightmare, Alexis," he said. Either out of instinct or fight I took my cane and attacked him. I hit him in the face, back, side, and his groin which he was on the floor groaning in pain. There were bits and pieces of burn make-up on the floor. I pulled him up by his stripped sweater to gain a better look at him. I was about to beat him some more but I stopped as I looked at the familiarity of his burnt free face. I could recognize that face anywhere with those blue eyes and fair features. It was Isaac, he didn't know it was me but, I knew it was him. I let go of Isaac, I stared at him for a moments. A look of recognition was on his face, stepping closer to me. "Do I know you?" he asked, at that moment I knew it was better to leave. "No, you don't know and it's better that way," I said rather nervously then left.

I didn't turn around but, I could hear his footsteps behind me. I walked faster to my car, he was calling me. "Wait," he yelled, "Wait, I do know you! I can't believe I hadn't recognize you on T.V.!" I fumbled with the keys out of shear panic I dropped them. When I picked up the keys, Isaac was there. He took me by the shoulders, making me look at him. Something like longing was spilling from his body. "I know you're her, you're Zoya." I shook my head violently in denial. Of course he was right but, it was for his own good that he not see my face.

His hand was on my face which was partially covered by a mask. I could feel him peeling it away ever so slowly. I knocked his hand away, saying "No…it's better you don't," then drove off. As I was driving I saw him through the rear view mirror, looking disappointed. Better to be alive and disappointed then the other way around, I drove on with tears streaming down my face. Why does he have to do this to me? I tried to kill him and yet he still has feelings for me. Doesn't he understand that I'm dangerous? I bet he does but, he doesn't care. I bet I could kill him a thousand times and he'll still love me.

I drove back to the hotel feeling frazzeled, I should have been concentrating on being followed but I was too….torn. Once the key was in the lock I felt his hands turn me around. He pulled me closer, kissing me like a long lost lover. His hands were on the mask again, the temptation to peel it off of my face was evident. As much as I didn't want this to end I pulled him away. I shook my head, "No, you can't," I said, my throat starting to hurt.

"Why?" he asked looking hurt

"Because….I'll kill you if you do." We were silent, it was unbearable silence then the unthinkable happened. He unmasked me.


	17. Chapter 16

Lust

I stared at him as if he'd caught me naked. My face felt bare without my mask. A mixture of anger, betrayal and relief filled my insides. "What have you done, Isaac?" I hissed, gripping very tightly to my cane. I was getting ready to kill him but I hesitated. "I'll have to kill you now," I said feeling very angry with him. It was Halloween night all over again only this time it was only us. I was ready to draw my weapon ready to kill but, my hands were shaking so bad it was nearly impossible. I'll be honest I was near to tears with one I have to kill the only man I care about and two I was getting flustered over this.

Without warning both his hands were on my face, making me look at him through teary eyes. Why did he have to do this to me? Didn't he know I was dangerous? Didn't he remember me trying to kill him once? "No, you won't….you're not that evil," he said then he kissed me. Our kisses become deeper, more eager then the last. As we were making out I felt his hand wander to my breast. Usually I would have killed him in an instant but, I didn't. I started to feel a little wet as we began to get a little heavy petting. I broke away from him for a moment to unlock the door. Once we were inside there was no stopping us now.

He threw me on the bed were he was on top of me. I could feel my nipples coil in excitement as he unzipped the front of my outfit. He observed my bare breasts with a smile; I've always liked his smile. "You've always looked great naked," said Isaac. He began kissing and licking my tits, making me moan in desire, making me ache for him. His kisses wander from my luscious breasts to my stomach then oh so close to my red velvet down below. As his hand was about to peel away my panties, I bolted up in panic. "Wait," I said, his eyes looking up at me with concern. "Sparky," I said, my thoughts condemning the thing to hell.

Isaac and I were face to face almost at kissing distance. "I know," he said kissing me once more. "I'm not going to go _inside_ you, at least not through that way."

"Oh," I said smiling at the thought of Isaac wanting to go anal with me. I remember in out college days that he didn't like the idea of fucking someone in the ass, thought it was more of a homo thing. "So what made you change your mind about _that_ way?" I asked, making Isaac blush a little. "Well….I should say…you kind of….you know when I found you had….Sparky."

"Well….before we do anything _anal_. There has been something I've always wanted to do with you but, even before I do that _Freddy_," we both laughed at the joke since he was dressed as the man of Elm Street. "Take off that Christmas sweater, I haven't seen your bare chest in a long time."

"I thought you never asked, this thing is itchy."

"I bet."

First he ripped off the rest of the make-up then took off the sweater. I was in awe of his muscular body. The last time I saw him he wasn't as well built as he is now. "Oh…wow," was all I could say, I know there would have been better words but that was what I could think of. Both of my hands felt his fine toned chest to his six-pack (my god a six pack!) to the place were I been dying to see. In the old days he never wanted me to see his penis. The reason was some slut said he was tiny. Even when we tried to engage for the first time he told me not to look at it and I didn't. All thanks to Sparky I never felt how big he was.

My heart was pounding in my ears as I unzipped his pants. Once those pants were down I gasped at how big it was. "Well….hello," I said not taking my eyes off his stiff member which was far from tiny. That slut must have been out of her mind to laugh at this thick eight inches of Isaac. I went down on my knees to were I was face to face with it then began sucking his dick. "Ooooh…Zoya," I heard him say as he began thrusting his cock inside me mouth. His hand gripped my hair, his thrusting becoming more eager to his climax.

As I was about to make him cum, he pulled me away where he told me to bend over. He pulled off my panties where he began licking my anus and my pussy ( he careful not to put his tongue inside me) every lick made me shiver in pleasure. With every thrust of my hips he meant with his tongue. Every lick lead me to that orgasmic experience that it was close to touching. I was about to complain why he stopped until I felt his thick cock go inside my ass.

I was on his lap with both hands on my breasts pinching my nipples. The feel of his hands on my tits and his huge cock ramming inside me was close enough to the promise land. It was when one of his hands left my tits to rub my aching clit. Within seconds I was finally there. "Ohhh God! Ohh God!" I screamed as he rubbed harder against it. I must have came about three times but the best part was when he finally came. As I climaxed the fourth time his thrusts became faster as well as his panting until I felt his seed spill inside me. After we finally reached our peak we laid down kissing each other lightly then in moments fell into a blissful sleep.

For the first time I didn't feel so paranoid but, the next day he betrayed me.


	18. Chapter 17

There was something ringing in the distance. I dreamt of walking down a beach with Isaac by my side. We were holding each other's hands with the look of love on our faces. Suddenly he runs to the water looking playful as always and I follow. The ringing gets even louder. We're both in the water, kissing each other, no worries in the world then out of no were Isaac submerges me in water. I think I heard him say I'm sorry while the ringing in my ears were louder then before. While I was drowning I noticed an alarm clock floating my, I saw that it was ringing then eyes finally open to the real world.

I was lying in bed on my stomach looking with one eye at the clock. It was filming day, time to get up. Slowly I got up feeling sour but, oh so satisfied. My hand went over to the empty part of the bed were Isaac laid next to me. I don't blame him for leaving, it's best that he didn't stay or else my sisters would have questioned him being here in the first place. I know I should have killed him but, I couldn't. How can you kill someone that actually makes you care? Before him I've never cared for anyone not even my family. Hell, if Natalya ever found out I was Alexis DeLarge I would have killed her without a second thought sister or not. I don't know why I love Isaac maybe it's because he knows I'm a monster and yet he still loves me.

"So who was here last night?" asked Georgette, she was the second to wake up while the others were slowly waking from their drugged slumbers. I got out of bed getting out of the outfit I was wearing last night and into the filming uniform. "I had a one night stand and I killed him," I lied, Isaac was very much alive and I was hoping to see him more often if I got the chance. "Was he good?" asked Petra, her eyes were red from whatever drug she took. I was finished putting on my Droog attire. "Nope…he was terrible like the Awesomeness and small like him too." My sisters laugh at the joke while I smiled to myself, thinking how good of a lair I am. A thought came into my mind of a member contest of who got the biggest penis and Isaac would be the winner. Yeah, I was in a good mood that day, I was ready for filming and waiting for my sisters to get ready. "Well, come on little sisters, we don't have all day!" My sisters groan in protest but, eventually they got ready.

The place we were filming was on the West side of town at a fall festival. The plan was simple, torture and kill someone. Our first target was an old couple holding hands. We came in contact Georgette demanded their money which they willfully out of terror gave Georgette their wallets. There was fifty dollars all together. "This is chump change," said Georgette, scoffing at the tens and twenties. "Give me your jewelry," she demanded.

"Please…don't hurt us," sobbed the old hag.

"We're just trying to have a good time, kids," said her husband. While he was trying to reason with us Petra picked pocketed the old man. "Look sisters, the man's having a hard time getting it up!" The old man blushed with embarrassment as she held up the bottle of Viagra for all of us to see. We laugh like a couple of hyenas as well as the on lookers who came to watch. We pushed them around a bit then began beating them to the point they were on their knees begging this to end. We finally made it end by publicly executing them. The on-lookers cheered at the spectacle then we moved on to the next target.

Sometimes we terrorized in groups but, mostly we did it alone. Randomly I picked a couple this time a young one. I heard one of them wanted to go on the Ferris wheel but, the other was afraid of heights. I got in between the couple, "Well, hello brother and sister want to have some fun on the Ferris wheel?" The girlfriend was about to protest until I poked her lightly with my dagger. "L-Let's go Jake," she stammered. Great…another Jake.

All three of us went into the Ferris wheel. "Can I at least be in the middle, please?" asked Jake with fear in his voice. I've finally discovered who was afraid of heights. I saw that his eyes were wondering to my breasts which gave me an idea. I let him sit in the middle of us then as we went higher I leaned into his ear, "Do you want to group these, cowboy?" I asked, unbuttoning one button of my tight shirt. Suddenly his fear of heights was suddenly cured by the thought of a quick touch. While his girlfriend was enjoying the sights I was unbuttoning my shirt revealing my left breast. Instantly he started grouping me, the way he was touching me was like a virgin. As he was having a good time, I shouted out "He's a cheap, sister!" The girlfriend turned around, stunned to see her Jake caught in the act.

As we were going down I asked, "You want to kill him, sister?" I asked, mixed emotions filled her face but most commonly anger and fear. I handed her my dagger. As we were slowly getting back to earth the girl hesitated, for a moment I thought she wasn't going to do it until she started stabbing him in the chest. "I hate you! Why am I not good enough for you?" and all that japer. While the girlfriend was slicing up Jake I saw in the distance Diva and Petra picking on a zit faced teenager. From about a foot away from them there was Isaac looking up at the three of us. Suddenly I wished this Wheel would get on the ground faster.

Once we hit the ground the girlfriend was done stabbing her already dead boyfriend. I took back my dagger and left. Once I left the Wheel to look for Isaac the police were arresting the girlfriend. I followed him though the thick crowd. For a second I thought I lost him until I found him going into an abandon alley. I followed him into the alley. He looked at me with his hands behind his back. I should have been suspicious of that jester but, I was too happy to see him. "Hello, Isaac, you wanting to see me in action?" He didn't say anything, only to murmur 'I'm sorry' then he hit me with a glass of bottled milk.


	19. Chapter 18

I was on the ground screaming in pain. I had my face covered in false hope that the pain would go way. "You bastard! You fucking bastard!" I screamed, I could see through the crack of my fingers of my mask broken in two. I heard running coming my way, stupidly at first I thought it was Isaac coming back to apologize for the prank he just pulled but, it was only my droogies. "Turn the camera off! Turn it off right now!" shouted Georgette while I heard Diva fighting off the camera crew. Someone was by my side stroking my shoulder, it was Petra. "Are you alright?" Why does she have to ask that stupid question? Does it look like I'm alright?"

"Just….get me to Rubik," I sobbed into my hands. I've never felt so embarrassed and betrayed in my life. I heard Petra say something about a cover up then they put something black over my face, concealing my identity. Petra helped me up, I could feel there was a lot of people around me. In the distance I heard someone shout that they have a piece of my mask. It felt like an eternity to get to safety were no one can see my face until finally I was in a vehicle of sorts. After I got inside Diva gave me a strong sleeping pill that wasn't recommended to the FDA then I was out like a light.

I woke up in a nice soft bed with the sun shining through the window. I looked at the clock, it was 12 at noontime. I got out of bed feeling my face expecting bandages but instead a smooth uninjured face. I smiled a little to myself, at least I'm not scarred I wouldn't want to wear a mask for two reasons, two being scarred in the face. I got out of bed, took a shower, got dress and went into the living room. The living room was made of crystal with a T.V. and a comfy chair in the middle. It made me think of that ice palace off the Superman movies but, with more elegance. I sat on the chair, there was a glass remote next to me. I turned on the T.V. The first to appear was the opening to 'Droog' following the song _Ladies and Gentlemen_ by Saliva.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, please_

_Would you bring your attention to me_

_A feast for your eyes to see_

_An explosion of catastrophe _

_Watch closely as I open this door_

_Your jaws would be on the floor_

_After this You'll be begging for more_

As the song was playing it showed images of violence and of us posing for the camera. By the time Saliva was singing _Welcome to the show. Please come inside_ it showed a picture of a faceless women with the infamous eye with the word 'Droog' written in big letters. I changed the channel before the show would start playing, I didn't feel like watching myself after last night. I surfed through every channel with nothing catching my eye until _Hellraiser_ came on.

I watched for a moment as glorious violence was played out on the screen. I've seen this movie countless time to the point I know every word. I once dreamt I was face to face with those demons including Pinhead. Georgette, Diva, and Petra were there as well, cowering at the site before them but, I wasn't afraid. I just smiled at them and said, "Before you do any of that 'sweet suffering' on us Pinz, I would so like it if you lift up that dress because if you're trying to be a girl you're doing a horrible job and if you're actually a girl….man I feel sorry for you!" My sisters found their courage and laughed with me then I think we got in a fight with them or something like it. The next day I told my sisters about it, had a good laugh then we filmed in a BDSM bar.

Knowing what happens at the end I turned off the film and went exploring the room. On the wall was the portrait of Rubik himself. He's what you call handsomely old. Course he has grey hair and a few wrinkles here and there but, he was shriveled and sick like most of the elderly. The last time I checked he was in his eighties but, he would have past for late forties.

"Well…I see your up and well," said Rubik, smiling at me. As always he was in his suit with his hair kept and clean shaven. I'll have to admit he was a handsome for someone who was eighty but, Rubik had this thing for….Lolitas. I remember my first day of signing on the contract, I was in Rubik's office and a young Lolita came in speaking in Russian. I didn't know what they were saying but, the way their body language suggested it was intimate.

"Yes, Rubik I'm fine."

"Please, call me Stan. Want a drink?" he asked, pouring scotch into his glass. I accepted the drink and took it down in one shot. It was like drinking gasoline. We made some small talk about my well being, the show, and little things. While we were talking my body felt strangely hot as if I was getting a fever but, I shook it aside. Hard liquor had the tendency to make you warm. "Come with me, dear. I have to show you something," said Rubik. I followed him into a dark room with a pool table in the middle.

"Are we here to play pool, sir?" I asked, getting hotter, for the moment I thought I was getting sick. Rubik closed the door on me with a wicked look in his eye. I was breathing really fast with panic filling my insides and at the same time I was feeling….horny, I could feel myself becoming wetter then the Hudson river. "Put your hands on the pool table and bend over," he said.

"Go fuck yourself!" I shouted angrily. If he was thinking he was going to fuck me he was dead wrong. I tried fighting him off but I was beaten and hotter then ever. He put me on the pool table bend over. I was wearing a skin tight dress which he pulled up and took off my white panties. Strangely, I was hornier then before. "What's….happening?" I asked feeling scarred and confused. Before Rubik took my virginity on the pool table he whispered in my ear. "Sparky's only for chastity until the right time comes. This is the right time, all thanks to your father."

I heard him unzip his pants then put his cock inside me. It hurt at first but, then it felt so amazing and yet I felt violated at the same time. I didn't know how long it lasted but once he came inside me I screamed both in pleasure and pain. Suddenly I felt something poke against my skin then I was out once more.


	20. Chapter 19

I woke up with what felt like a bad hangover. At the moment I didn't know where I was. The only thing I knew was I was laying on something soft and everything below the waist had a dull throb. I rolled over on my back staring at the ceiling. For the moment I thought I was back at the hotel that this whole thing was a twisted dream of some kind but, and then I realized I was back in the room again. I can tell by light shining from the window. I sat up on the bed thinking about what happened to me on the pool table. How can that happen? I thought. Sparky wasn't suppose to let that happen, why didn't it electrocute Rubik?

As I was thinking about this, I felt that 'hot' feeling again. Thinking it was a hot flash I laid back down hoping it would leave. I wasn't just getting hot I was getting wet in between my legs. A few seconds later I was moaning with pleasure. It was as if someone was stroking my pussy with invisible hands. My body began to tense as the feeling began to get stronger. I unzipped the front of my dress to the point my breasts were fully exposed then throwing away the sheets. I spread my legs wide, hands on the bed railing. From another point of view it would have looked like I was waiting to be fucked. In a way I probably was waiting.

I began thrusting my hips; even though nobody was there I was in ecstasy. "Oh God…oh God," I moaned as the heat grew more in tense. I closed my eyes feeling my body shake with invisible lust. It was unnaturally strange but…oh it felt so good! When I finally orgasmed I threw back my head screaming in ecstasy while I lifted my hips up to hit that final spot even though nobody was there. After that I laid there in bed catching my breath and feeling that pulse between my legs. I smiled slightly to myself, that was the best orgasm I've ever had and the thing was it was with myself…or I thought I was by myself.

"Did you like that, Zoya?" asked Rubik out of nowhere. My eyes threw wide open as I say Rubik at the door way wearing a red robe. He was looking at me with that wicked look in his eyes. The same look when he took me on the pool table. Immediately, I made myself modest my closing my legs and zipping up my dress then shot out of bed to the corner of the room. My cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. He must have been watching me the whole time I was watching my 'pleasure moment'.

Suddenly, I felt angry at him. "Why did you do that to me? I've signed for business reasons and escape death row, not become your Lolita!" I shouted at him. Rubik didn't seem to be offended. He laughed as if this was amusing. "Oh Zoya, first of all you're too old to be a Lolita."

"Oh…so now I'm old now, eh?" I said sarcastically. "So why the hell did you fuck me if I'm too old for you?!"

"Calm down, my darling. Let me explain why I took you so suddenly. I'll admit I was a little rough with you so I apologize."

"You better apologize to me," I said with a threatening tone. "Besides I have a Sparky so why didn't it go off when you violated me, Rubik? Did you tinker with it while I was out?" Rubik didn't say anything but, only came closer to me. My back was against the wall. I wanted to run away from this nightmare, away from this man where he wouldn't touch me again.

I was face to face with Rubik, he was close enough to were I can smell coffee on him. He put his hand against my cheek in a very loving manner. "Zoya, Sparky was put inside you because your father wanted to protect you until you found the right man. I knew in reality you would never let a man touch you, your father made you too paranoid to actually trust o person. You're wondering why I chose you? I chose you because you're a unique girl, an oxymoron. You're beautiful, elegant, vulnerable, yet you're fierce, powerful, and most of all dangerous.

"I've let you stay a virgin until you crave to be taken, to be fucked to the point were you couldn't walk for a week. I can tell you want sex by all the blood you shed, the more it's spilt the more hungry you are for lust." Suddenly, he kissed me, his right hand cupping my breast. I bit his lip, making him cry out in pain. He pushed me to the bed, pinning me down looking very angry. "Why do you fight me, Zoya? You should be happy about this!"

"Happy? You raped me!"

"It sounded like you were enjoying it to me."

"Because I imagined it was Isaac fucking me instead of your old limp dick!" He looked hurt by this, a small piece of victory.

"Oh…so you still have feelings for Isaac, eh?" I didn't say anything. Isaac might have hurt me but, in a way I still love him. "I know he saw your face. You were suppose to kill him but, instead you were intimate with him then he slaps you hard with a bottle of glass milk." Again I was silent.

"Here's something you don't know about him, Zoya. He works for me as well and he told me _everything_." I was still silent but, I could feel tears coming down my face. Rubik let me go, he knew I had no fight left in me. I crawled into a ball and cried. Usually I wouldn't let something like this get to me but, I couldn't help it. I hated him, I wanted to kill him but, I got the feeling I couldn't. Rubik was by my side comforting me. "I know it hurts, Zoya. I've been hurt many times in my life. I went through three wives, all of them cheated on me and the Lolitas loveless young whores. I chose you because I know you want love more then anything even though you don't want to admit it."

He uncovered my face, wiping the tears away. I was all of a sudden hot again. "Don't you want to be loved, Zoya?" he asked unzipping the front of my dress, I could feel myself getting wet again. He leaded in close enough to kiss me, I moaned in his mouth as he cupped one of my breasts. He broke away from the kiss, opening up his robes. I gasped at the sight of his penis, it looked even larger then Isaac's. "You still think I have an old limp dick?" I shook my head slowly then he was on top of me, I could feel his head against my pussy. He stroked his shaft against my hungry cunt as he caressed my tits. I moaned in pleasure once more and he wasn't even inside me. "Oh God, fuck me Rubik! Fuck me…I want you to fuck me!" He smiled at my begging then put his cock inside me. He fucked me hard, making me cum several times but the best orgasm was when we finally came together when the heat was at its best.

I laid there satisfied with Rubik by my side. We slept together in each others arms. In a way I felt loved.


	21. Chapter 20

A week has past since my stay with Mr. Rubik. The outside world thought I was in the hospital healing my wounds at least that's what Rubik told the public. While the idiots thought I was in the hospital with an injured ego I was perfectly well in the private house of Stan Rubik doing nothing but fuck, eat, and sleep. For a week we were like animals having great…incredible….SEX! Nothing was safe from our little love fest. We did the old in-out-in-out in the bedroom, the floor, the kitchen, the living room, oh hell we even made a few rounds on the pool table.

I never thought I would want him so badly. Stan was an 80 year old something old man but he had the look of a younger man. He was muscular in a healthy way with a black dragon on his back. What was most fascinating was his steel grey eyes, usually I would see blue or brown and on occasion green but this is the first I've seen grey which were beautiful. After we were finished I would sometimes stare into those grey eyes and he'll stare into mine then lip lock making the process repeat itself.

The last day was the greatest. We were in the living room naked as usual watching T.V. Stan was lying on the couch with me by his side listening to his heart. I was about to fall asleep to the beating of his heart until he said, "Look what's on the news." My eyes rolled over to the T.V. On the screen was the political channel were it was nothing but blah blah blah. Right now it was all about the election and there were three runner ups. The Republican candidate was Robert Colbert while the Democrat was John Stewart, both of them were of course clones. Them I wasn't surprised they'd run for office but, it was the third that struck me a little. The third candidate was a Libertarian and it was none other then Stan Rubik.

"You're running for office?"

"You sound surprised, remember I'm a member of the government," he said with a sly smile. "I know but, I just thought you were more into show business," I said laying my head back down on his chest. Rubik changed the channel. This time it was the reality channel were it was showing a foreign snuff film. The show was call '4 Sweet Girls', it was the first snuff film to be made in Korea. These girls are anything but sweet, they're even more brutal in torture then we are and yet they are viewed as national heroes for the fall of North Korea in 2050.

I looked up at the screen feeling nervous, one of the girls was skinning a man alive while the others beat him with spiked sticks like a bloody piñata. There were subtitles on the screen, they were shouting "Communist Pig!" over and over then one of them puts a hat over his head. I wasn't nervous because of the violence if that was the case then why the hell am I making snuff films? I felt uneasy for the reason that my droogs and I were going to Korea within a week to have a battle off with the 4 Sweet Girls. I have seen on t.v. that they've never been defeated. They've slaughtered all of their opponents with graceful techniques that were swift and effortless but, complicated to master. On the screen I was looking at my possible death.

"You feeling nervous?" asked Rubik, playing with my hair. Suddenly I felt myself getting hot and bothered. I started to breathe a little harder, feeling myself getting wet. I straddled him then began kissing while our hands roamed each other. One of the 4 was having a speaking about something but, I was far from caring what it was. "Don't feel nervous about those Girls, Zoya. You'll defeat them, I know you will."

"What….makes…..you….say that," I said while I gave him wet kisses down his hot body. "You're my star, Zoya. I think you have the ability and the will to defeat them all. Remember what I said about you, dear?"

"I'm an oxymoron," I said like an obedient child. I licked his shafted all the way to the tip were I made circular motions on his head. "That's right," he said half whispering. I didn't know if he was talking about me being an oxymoron or me sucking his dick. As far as I know he was talking about both. I put him inside my mouth meeting his thrusts as I sucked him. I can tell he was about to cum soon by how fast he was going but, he pulled at my hair making me stop. Throwing me on my back and spreading my legs were he licked me making me moan with heated passion. My body spasmed as he ate my pussy, I was so close to coming but suddenly he stopped. "Why are you stopping?" I protested.

He didn't answer me, he kissed me as he positioned me on his lap. I let him slip inside me, gasping as he filled every inch of me. Somehow in out act of passion we change the channel. It was playing _A Clockwork Orange_ on the screen, it was on the part were they were going to rape the writer's wife. As we were doing the old in-out-in-out I had this sudden wish that Isaac was here so he could watch me enjoy my 'punishment'. If he so much as thought as to make my life miserable by being with Rubik he was dead wrong. In a way having sex with Rubik is kind of like my revenge on Isaac.

"Oh god…..," I said, I could feel the moment coming. I leaned slightly away from him with my eyes closed. He squeezed one of my breasts, pinching my nipple to the point were I wanted to scream. With just a few thrusts I finally came screaming in ecstasy then came falling back down on top of him feeling exhausted. We sat there for a while in that position listening to each other catching our breath then we laid back down on the couch. It was the last day we were together.


	22. Chapter 21

The next day my droogs and I left the States by private jet to a long flight to Korea. In the first hour up in the air we partied like it was the Mile High Club getting drunk then getting high (Petra was higher then the rest of us). Just as the party started it quickly burned out. My sisters were sprawled out on the floor drunk or drugged up slumber covered in glitter and party streamers. I was the only one conscience and sober…well half sober, my mind was having a good buzz from four glasses of white Russians.

I was slumped on the couch watching the reality channel. On the screen was our opponents '4 Sweet Girls'. I wasn't paying any attention to the subtitles but, I got the feeling I knew what they were saying. They were talking about us and how they were going to bring us down. Before we took off, I showed my droogs who we were going to fight against. Once I showed them the clip of '4 Sweet Girls' Petra started panicking. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" cried Petra. While the others were trying to calm her down to no avail I literally had to slap her back to her senses. "Calm the fuck down Petra! When you signed up for this job you knew there was going to be risks and this is one of them! Now grow up!"

Petra did get her act together but, I can understand why she was scared. We never really faced death before, well at least Petra, Georgette, and Diva haven't. I've almost came close to death before at the night I got caught and put to prison. I was almost close to meeting death when they put me on death row. In a way I'm always ready to meet death but, at the same time I still want the will to live.

I stare up at the screen feeling both nervous and ready for a fight. One of the Girls on the screen was holding up a Barbie doll dressed in Droog clothing being lit on fire by a lighter. They were laughing like Asian hyenas as the doll went up in flames. As I was watching the t.v. without any interest I heard the familiar clicking in my ear. "You nervous, dear?" asked Rubik. I didn't say anything at first. In my buzzed mind I was trying to process what he was saying. After what felt like ages I said, "I don't want to die."

"You're not going to die, Zoya," he said with confidence. As he said that for some reason I start crying. "Oh darling, don't cry."

"I don't want to go through this, I can't!"

"You have to, it was part of the deal you made."

"I know….it's just," I couldn't say anymore. I was on the floor sobbing like an emotional woman. I usually don't get emotional but, things have been changing a lot lately. Going back home, seeing Isaac then being stabbed in the back, and lastly losing my virginity to the last person I expect, Stan Rubik. While I was on my knees crying my eyes out, Rubik started talking to me in a soothing voice. "How about you go into the bedroom and relax. I'll help you feel at ease."

I did as he said, I went to the other room sniffling like a child. The bedroom was decorated in many shiny things but, mostly silver. I threw myself onto the bed curling into a fetus position taking deep breaths. "Are you relaxed?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said feeling tired. As I was about to close my eyes I was feeling feverish. At first I thought I was getting sick until I felt myself getting wet down there. I clenched the sheets tightly as the feeling got worse. "Please, not here," I panted "My sisters are near by." As I said that I was rubbing myself trying to control the itch I was feeling.

"Zoya, don't worry. The room you're in is soundproof so they won't hear the delightful noises you make." I laughed as he mentions my 'delightful noises'. "Even if it wasn't soundproof, your sisters are too drunk to hear anything! Now I want you to listen to me."

"I'm listening," I said, the feeling inside me was getting worse.

"Do you see that mirror in the corner?" I turned my head to the mirror in the corner of the room. It was big enough to were I can see my whole body.

"I want you to unbutton your top but slowly. I want you to tease me." I slowly unbuttoned my top. I can feel my nipples harden as I undress myself. Slowly I parted my top, revealing my naked breasts. "Ah, beautiful, now play with your tits." I began squeezing my breasts and pinching my nipples to the point of hurting. I moaned as I began playing with myself. "Now I want to see you lick them." Since my breasts were big enough for my tongue to lick, I licked the tops of my tits all the way to my nipples.

"Oh God suck them, Zoya!" he said I can tell he was aroused as much as I am. I took my right breast and sucked at its nipple hard. The feeling itself was good enough to make me come. I went to my left and did the same thing. "Oh Zoya, you beautiful devochka! Take off those shorts and let me see your pussy." I thought you'll never ask, I thought. Quickly I took off my shorts in one heartbeat. I spread my legs proudly in front of the mirror hoping that he liked what he saw.

"I can tell you're eager!"

"Yes!" I said my body was quivering in need of release. I can feel myself getting wetter by the minute. "I want you to open the drawer on your left. I have a present for you." I opened the drawer to find that diamond encrusted dildo. I was about to protest about using it since its been in god knows where. "Don't worry I had it cleaned carefully. Now I want you to insert it and imagine its me." I closed my eyes. I imagined myself back in the bedroom of Rubik's place were we made love many times. I pictured his gorgeous body on top of me as his head was teasing against my opening. Slowly it went inside me then I surrendered to the ultimate pleasure. I must have orgasmed about three times until I heard Rubik moan, "I'm so close, I'm so close, I'm going to….."

He didn't say another word. I heard something squirt in the background and him gasping with ecstasy. After I came a fourth time I let the dildo slip out of me. I laid there covered in sweat with my mind swimming in a wonderful delirium. "If I was actually there, I would have painted you white." I laughed as I thought about him coming all over my body ( he has actually done that when I was in his care).

I was feeling tired, I pulled the covers over me and let sleep take over. "You'll do fine, I promise…..I love you,"

"What did you say?" I asked, but he was gone.


	23. Chapter 22

We arrived to Korea the next morning feeling hammered. Petra was the one that woke me up. I personally wanted to slap her in the face for waking me up but, I knew there were important things to do today. Petra was giving me this sly look. "I can see you had a fun time," said Petra with a mischievous grin. My mind was slow to process but, then I noticed she was meaning the dildo and my nakedness. I didn't say anything but I gave her a look that told her that she should keep her mouth shut or she's going to get it.

Once Petra left the room I took a long shower then got dressed into new clothes. When I got off that plane that day I suddenly felt scared. This place was strange to me, it wasn't like all the other places I've been were it had some familiarity to it. I literally felt like an alien on a foreign planet. I stood there on the exit of the plane thinking about what was going to happen to me. "Alexis! Are you coming?" shouted Georgette but, I didn't hear her I was in another world wondering why am I afraid? It was on the tip of my tongue until Diva brought me back to reality by the touch of a hand. "Come on, Alexis. The show doesn't start until tonight. So let's have some fun," she said.

"Yes," I said dreamily, "Let's have some fun." Then I went into the car. Once I was inside Diva gave me something to help me relax. When the pills kicked in I felt a lot better for the rest of the day. When noon time hit when we were done unpacking our things we went out to explore Korea. It was strange but a beautiful place. I think most Asian places have a strange beauty to them. It was like a blending of the old and the new when you see the ancient houses with modern at least that's what it's like on the south side of Korea. When you head further north in Korea it seems to lose it's strange beauty and becomes more like a broken city. In a way I think Korea is still divided as North and South, it's just the North is more broken and they never thought to really rebuild it.

The only thing in the North that was actually new was an auditorium with some new houses being built around it. When I first saw the place I questioned why people would want to live near the auditorium because the place looked like the stadium from hell. It was black with barbed wire on the top. The only thing that had color to it was a red door with some Korean symbols on it. Instantly, I turned on my heels to go back to the strange beauty of the South because the place I was staring at was our possible deaths. I don't know what the people call it in Korean but, I do know what the English translation of what the place means 'The Black Cage'.

While the fight was about to start in a couple of hours I was in a Milk Bar with my droogs ( I was surprised there even was one in Korea). I figured in order to take the edge off we drink a couple of Malokos. What better way to face a death match then a good glass of drugged milk? Once I took that first glass the fear was replaced by confidence. I observed my sisters whom were silent like prisoners waiting for death. "Why look down sisters? We shouldn't let those Girls intimidate us! Sure they haven't been defeated but, they're not immortal. For all we know we could be the first to defeat them!"

My sisters looked at me with hope in their eyes wanting to believe in the words I was saying. I stood up feeling exhilarated like I could concur the world and I raised my glass. "Drink up my sisters! We are going to be the first to bring down the Girls!" The bar cheered as I made my little speech as well as my droogs. That night I didn't care if death was staring me in the face for all I was interested was punching out death's face while laughing.

Night finally fell and we went inside the Black Cage. Inside was just as hellish on the outside. The place was red like blood and it smelt like blood too. The Cage was packed with a cheering crowd (and jeering when they saw us). We weren't paying any attention to the thousands in the stands but our opponents, 4 Sweet Girls. They were dressed in matching school girl uniforms with black bandanas over their mouths. They all looked young but, looks are deceiving. They may look like teenagers but they were far from being adolescence. The oldest one there was the leader whom was in her fourties. Her name was Kyong-mi, she was the one with the dragon bandana covering her mouth. Like me she was the most dangerous one in the group.

Before the games began the announcer introduced us to the crowd which jeered at us. On the big screen it showed the audience our crimes as the announcer briefly informed the crowd. Quickly it switched to the 4 Sweet Girls and the audience cheered in victory as if they already won. Once the bragging rights were over the audience were silenced. It was time for the horror show to begin.


	24. Chapter 23

The game started off like a game of chess. Petra was the first to go and the Girls sent out Ae-cha. Ae-cha from what I've heard was one of the weakest of the Girls but, even the weakest can still be lethal. In the first round the pawns were to fight without weapons and to not kill each other but, to injure the opponent. Ae-cha and Petra took a bow then began hand to hand combat. It didn't take long for their round to be over, Petra took Ae-cha down easy which I was surprised to see because Petra was more of a lover then a fight. Once Petra came back to our team unharmed and fill with enthusiasm I made a mental note to myself to make her more active in our show.

"That was great Petra. If you keep that up you'll survive," I said. She nodded her head happily, her eyes not looking so dazed. That was probably the first time I saw her sober. While my sisters were congratulating on Petra's success, I've got the change to look at my opponents. Ae-cha was back with her team which she was getting the worst beating of her life. Her leader was yelling at her in Korean which I could only guess was disapproval of her loss. I smiled as Ae-cha was on her knees with shame.

The next to go was Georgette and Dae. Dae was a fierce fighter, this round went a lot longer then Petra's. When I saw Georgette thrown to the ground I balled my hands into fists. "Come on, come on, get up," I said through clenched teeth. I wanted us to come out as victors, I wanted us to come back alive. Just when I thought Georgette was going to go down she surprised Dae by a swift kick to her ankle. Dae went down fast as Georgette was on her feet quickly like a dancer on stage. Georgette kicked her in the face, braking her nose and losing some teeth. At this point you can almost see her face. As Dae waved her hand to stop Georgette made a bow then went back to our team.

As we sent Diva out, I've never felt such an adrenaline rush. It was like in the old days when I went out hunting on the streets of Broadway were the men could kill me but, it was me that ended up taking their power and their lives with it. What the girls sent out next was Sun, a girl who looked like she went through hell and back. I could see she had torture scares on her arms, neck, even on parts of her face. I've read that before the Girls took down the North she was a prisoner in the labor camps. They tortured her to almost the point of death but, she still had enough fight left in her then one fateful night she escaped the cape. How she did it was amazing, she killed all the soldiers there with just her bare hands. Sun maybe our losing point.

Diva and Sun took a bow then began to fight. This round was the most intense. The fight went on for about an hour. I could see that Diva was getting tired as well as Sun. "Come on, Diva don't give up now," I said to myself. I could hear my sisters whisper the same prayer as I was. It was too bad God didn't hear us. Diva went down hard with both arms being pulled behind her back to the point of dislocation. Her arms would have been ripped off if she wasn't shocked by a small lightening gun. Sun went down just as easily as Diva making this round a foul, neither of us got a point but, that didn't matter. Diva came back to us slumped with pain. By the way she was holding herself she looked like a lunatic in a straight jacket. "I tried, Alexis…I tried," she said, her eyes were stained with tears.

"I know, you fought like there was no tomorrow," I said, trying my best to be comforting. As far as I know, there might not be a tomorrow for all of us. I looked back at the Girls. We both didn't win anything but, the Girls cheered in victory on Diva's defeat. To them it wasn't the point system that mattered, it was the sport. Soon it would be my turn and I was going to give her a piece of my mind.

Lastly it was Kyong-mi and I to fight. We both took a bow then before she had time to react I punch her full in the face. This was the most intense fight I've ever been in. We were both evenly matched in our fighting skills even more so then Diva and Sun. As I was about to through another blow on Kyong-mi she made a gesture to stop. The crowd was stunned when she demanded to stop as much as I. Before we left, Kyong-mi said to me in perfect English. "Good fight, Alexis. I'll enjoy killing you in the final round." Kyong-mi took a bow and left.

I went back to my team feeling exhausted and yet exhilarated. I was ready for anything even if it was my own death.


	25. Chapter 24

This was the final round which could be our last. This round we fought the opponent as a team with whatever weapon we choose (we also had weapons of our own hidden in our outfits). As the Girls and our gang stepped out into the field the crowd screamed in bloody devotion to our sacrifice for entertainment. It was like Rome and we as well as the Girls were the Gladiators. We all took our bow. As we made our possibly final bow I've never took my eyes off the enemy and neither did she. I was more then intent on cutting her head and throwing it to the crowd. Once we took our bow we began with a bloody attack.

As we fought each other with our weapon of choice I kept reminding myself that this wasn't my last, that we'll make it out alive. The weapon in my hand was a small dagger and I made my first successful kill but, it wasn't Kyong-mi. The first Girl I've killed was Ae-cha. She tried to attack me with a katana sword but with clumsy effort (you would have thought because she was Asian she would be better with a katana). I took her life by taking her from behind and puncturing from the bottom of her mouth all the way to her brain. I heard the crowd gasp in disbelief as her body fell to the ground. It didn't take long for the blood to stain the floor.

If I'd had control of my surroundings I would have mocked the crowd gladly but, that was only one Girl. All around me blood was being spilled but nobody was dead yet. Dae was severely injured yet still she had some fight. She was attacking both Diva and Petra with a silver club attached to a chain. The ball missed Diva but, it hit Petra against her ribs. She fell to the ground screaming in pain. By the way that ball hit against her ribs I could have sworn I've heard her ribs cracked. At that moment I thought Dae would finish her off then Diva made a surprise attack as well. Diva wrapped her own chain around Dae's neck until her face was blue. The way her tongue rolled out of her mouth like that indicated she was dead. Two down, two to go.

Georgette was busy with Sun and it looked like Georgette was losing the fight. Georgette was on her knees looking up at Sun with beaten eyes. Sun was standing there with a look of victory on her face. In her hand was some kind of baton that looked like it would kill you in one blow. Sun put the baton against her head then raised it up for the killing blow. There was a look of arrogant confidence on her face when she should have been aware of us still alive. I took my hat off and swigged it over in Sun's direction like a Frisbee. The hat cut Sun's arm making her drop her baton in pain then it quickly came back cutting her jugular vain. Sun fell to the ground beside Georgette half dead with her blood quickly flowing out of her neck. Georgette took the baton and smashed Sun's head to pieces. If Sun wasn't dead from the cut jugular vain her smashed skull defiantly did the trick.

The hat was back in my hands safely (I call it my Bond hat) and put it on my head. Georgette was still mashing Sun's already mashed brain. "Alright, Georgette stop! She's dead!" I commanded. Georgette stopped beating dead Sun to bits. There was a look of crazy blood lust in her eyes. As I saw the murderous madness in her eyes, I wondered if I'd looked like that back in the old days. "Where's Kyong-mi?" asked Petra, looking around the count of the dead.

I looked around me and she was right. Only three were dead but, one was missing then I realized I haven't seen her in the fight at all. I was about to saying something to my group until a shocking pain came over me. The pain was I could only describe was like being in an electric chair. The pain was so unbearable I fell to my knees screaming like a mad lunatic. I wasn't the only one being shocked, my sisters were falling down in pain as well.

"I told you I will enjoy killing you," said Kyong-mi out of no where. I didn't see her face but, I could see her feet. The pain subsided only a little. I looked up at her, her eyes emotionless. "You bitch, you let your own sisters die?" I hissed at her.

"This wasn't suppose to happen but it did. They died with honor and I'll get more sisters but first I'll let them watch you die by my hand." I looked up at her with fear. She was my death and she was going to make my droogs watch me die then force them to be the new Sweet Girls. I knew I wasn't the only monster in the world but, I've never thought I would thought I would meet someone much worse then me. Kyong-mi kicked me in the face and grabbed me by the hair. I saw my droogs still on the ground looking at their leader in disbelief. I could see in their eyes they didn't want to see me die. As I felt Kyong-mi's katana against my throat I closed my eyes taking comfort that I'd be missed some what.

"I'd told you I'd enjoy seeing you die," she said. I felt her blade cut my neck feeling my own blood spill. I was more concentrated on my fast beating heart that I didn't bother to hear Kyong-mi's startled gasp. I felt more blood flowing but, it wasn't mine. I opened my eyes as she removed her blade from my neck. I looked at my droogs then at the crowd who had a look of shock on their faces. I turned around to see Kyong-mi with a blade sticking out of her neck. She choked with a look of surprise on her face then the blade twisted in her neck confirming her death.

I backed away as she fell from the blade then went face first to the ground. At last all of the Girls were dead but the last wasn't from us. I looked from the dead Kyong-mi in shock to the person who killed her. It was the same person who saved me from the Nazis, the Alex look alike. Just when I thought things couldn't get anymore shocking, the Alex impersonator got me on my feet then did the unthinkable. He held me close to him then kissed me.

I tried to fight him off but, he had a good hold of me. I felt an icy chill around my body then I felt myself being flown into the air while we were in lip lock. I knew what was happening here. I was being beamed from one place to another. It was a new invention called Scotty and mostly the rich had it. It only took a second to be from Korea to the forests of Germany. As we finally made it to the Black Forest, I broke away from the impersonator with a suckerpunch to the face. As Alex went down I took his dagger and ran into the forest. If he was thinking of romance, he was dead wrong.


	26. Chapter 25

It was like running in the darkest part of hell. Without anything to see I kept getting scraped by branches and once or twice ran into a tree. Even through I couldn't see I had to get away no matter how tired my limbs were getting. While I was running to god knows were I kept wiping my lips with the front of my hand. I could still feel his lips against mine as if he was still there kissing me. Why did the bastard have to kiss me? The thought repeatedly came in my mind picking at my brain like carrion bird. It was a nuisance!

I stopped running when I heard that soft click in my ear. "Zoya! What the hell was that about?" asked Rubik. I was puzzled by his tone. Usually he was calm and collected but, now he sounded pissed as if I did something wrong. "What are you talking about, sir?" I asked, not thinking straight do to the cold and the aching in my limbs.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! That stunt you did with that look alike!" I was silent for a moment when everything finally sank in. He was talking about the unexpected guest in the Black Cage, Rubik wasn't mad because I didn't finish off Kyong-mi he was angry because he thought I intentionally kissed Alex. Suddenly I became angry with him. If Rubik was here right now I would have beaten him senseless.

"What the fuck makes you think I did it on purpose?" I asked, furiously. "First of all he _forced_ his lips on mine and second I tried to fight him off before Scotty beamed us up to some forest then when I had the chance I sucker punched him in the face!" I began to breathe hard after I had my little rant. Rubik was silent after a moment or two. "Alright, Zoya, I believe you just calm down," he said, he was back into his calm voice again which I preferred to hear. "I'm just being protective that's all."

Protective? The way he accused me before a justified myself didn't sound like he was being protective. His tone of voice a moment ago sounded more like _jealousy_. I've never thought a man like Rubik would be jealous of me kissing someone else after all I use to do it all the time after I'd kill them on the show. On top of that he went through Lolita's like an alcoholic goes through liquor without showing the green eye when they were with someone else. So why the jealousy now?

"So where am I?" I asked, "So I can get home."

"You are in the Black Forest and there is also a house near by that has a Scotty."

"How far?"

"It's about five feet away, just keep going straight."

I kept walking straight dwelling in my thoughts. Strange things have been going on in my life. Going back to Wichita, getting hit in the face by Isaac, losing my virginity to Rubik, Korea, then lastly that annoying impersonator. I wonder what else is going to happen next? I've finally reached the house which was almost as big as a mansion and it was blacker then the darkness. The only thing I could tell it was a house was there was a window with the light on. I put my hands on the wall of the house trying to feel for a door or something to climb since the house didn't show any sign of entrance.

I've circled the house for about an hour with no success. Why did the rich have to be so private to the point the house has no way in? In a typical rich person's house the place looks like a building with no doors, no windows, no nothing. Funny, I've always thought I was paranoid. I was about to give up until I've felt a crevice. As I touched it a light appeared making a Z shape. "Finally," I said to myself. I was trying to find another shape. At first I thought it was a name of a person but, when I've found the other shape it wasn't a name but, a symbol. When I saw that symbol I sighed in annoyance. "Great…..first 4 Sweet Girls then Nazis."

The symbol on the wall was swastika which glowed brightly against the dark wall of the house. That's just great, I have to steal Scotty from a bunch of Nazis. What fun! The glowing symbol went from bright to nothing thus making an entrance to the house. At first it was dark when I stepped inside only to run into another door. "Oh, god I hope this house isn't one of those Russian doll houses," I whispered. I remember Georgette broke into this one house were it lead to another room then another, then another. She counted twenty straight rooms or so and the funny thing was the house she broke in was a tiny house big enough for two rooms.

I opened the door to a place that was all light. For a moment I thought I stepped into heaven but, I don't think heaven would be in a Nazi house. As I stepped inside I heard someone screaming in hot passion. I went down the white hallway that lead to a all white living room with white sofa, white carpets and white on white on WHITE. The sounds of love where coming from upstairs were I could see an almost open door. I've forgot about Scotty for a moment and went upstairs to see who which Nazi was getting laid. As I got closer to the door I heard two people talking dirty in two different languages. I wasn't too surprised to hear German in there but, I wasn't expecting Spanish. On top of that it wasn't man against woman in a heat of passion but, two woman doing it together.

When I finally peaked through the door, I didn't know weather to laugh or be bewildered by what I was seeing because I was feeling both. The couple doing it doggie style was a Latino woman with extremely huge breasts and Frau Hitler (or should I say Herr Hitler) right behind the Latina who was screaming, "_Oh mas, mas, mas!"_ I put my hand to my mouth just to keep myself from laughing hysterically then I heard the click in my ear.

"Did you find the house?"

"Yep."

"Have you found Scotty yet."

"Nope, but, I've certainly found Hitler having a good time with a big breasted Latino woman," I whispered, trying so hard to control the laughter. I heard Rubik click out for a couple of seconds. At first I thought he was angry with me until I heard him come back on. "Sorry, what you just said to me was hilarious and I didn't want to make you deaf by my loud laughing but, you are very close to Scotty."

"So where is it?"

"It's in the room next to the lovely couple."

I went into the other room. Of course it was white but there was nothing in there but a white cylinder with a glass top in the middle. Slowly I went over to the place that holds Scotty with is a small square cube that you can fit in your pocket only to find it wasn't there. I sighed, maybe Hitler used Scotty to bring the Latino woman from South America to Germany and forgot to put it back. It also meant it was still in their room. At least that was what I thought.

"You looking for this?" asked Alex.


	27. Chapter 26

He was standing at the doorway with a tiny white cube in his hand. Scotty was what I was looking for but, my attention was on his face. It was the first time I've seen him without a mask and what was striking about him was he didn't just look like Alex DeLarge, he looked _exactly _like him. There was only one person that could look exactly like Alex and what better person then a clone of Malcolm McDowell.

"Well, hello Alex," I said in a calm manner. "How about you give me Scotty and you don't have to get hurt."

"Why should I, Zoya?" he asked with that sly smile that made him famous. It was really intimidating for anyone else to know my name, at least know who I really am. I gave him a smile as well and took off my mask. If he knows my name he might as well see my face. "Because Alex or should I say…..Malcolm," I said walking over to him slowly with my weapon ready. "This isn't a set for a movie and this isn't acting. If you don't give me Scotty I'll actually kill you." Of course this was a lie. After all, he'd seen my face.

My warning seemed to be amusing to him since he starting laughing as if I made a joke. "And what makes you think I'll give this back to you?" he asked, his face turned from amusement to dead serious. He was holding the cube in front of me. I was so tempted to snatch it from his fingers but, I got the feeling he would take it from me. "Also what makes you think I'm the actor? You don't know me but, I know a whole lot about you."

"Oh really? How much of me do you know?" I said playing along with his little game. That sly smile came on his face again. "Well then, if you want to know, Zoya you're not going anywhere!" The last thing he did was enough to push him off the railing and unto the living room floor. He threw Scotty on the ground and stomped on it making a small cracking sound. I looked down on Alex or Malcolm or who ever the hell he is. The fall should have crippled or killed him but, he was standing up as if he didn't fall at all. I've never felt so furious in my life.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you for that!" I shouted

"Oh, really then why didn't you kill Isaac?" I growled as he said that name to me. I was too angry to wonder how he knew that. I went downstairs pushing the startled Latino woman then into the living room were Alex was sitting on the sofa with two canes in his hand. One had a missing hilt and the other was a dragon with red ruby eyes. The second one was mine. "I can see that you still have some fight in you."

"The hell I do! For that stunt you just pulled I want to tear you to pieces!"

"Alright, Zoya, let's have a fight but first give me my dagger and I'll give you your cane." I looked at the dagger in my hand the hilt was black with an orange ball on the top. I did as he said and threw him the dagger then he gave me back my cane. Once my cane was back to me I unsheathed my weapon and attacked. I was thinking I would take him down fast but he made the first blow with his sheath against my ribs. I cursed at the sudden pain on my side. "How weak, I can see my Kyong-mi took you down fast!"

Alex's insult was enough to make me attack him a second time and this time it was successful. I heard him coming to my side, I took my dagger then stabbed him against the leg. He screamed in pain and surprise as I quickly pulled away my weapon. As I went to the other side of the room I saw Frau Hitler with her mistress observing us fight. The Latino woman looked panicky but, the Frau was calm as if this sort of stuff like this happened every day. The mistress was saying something in English this time but, I was too pumped up in adrenaline to notice anything but my target.

Alex was bleeding but, he didn't seem to notice. "I could have overthrown Kyong-mi!" I shouted with rage. He walked over to me enjoying my hurt pride. "So being on your knees with a katana against your neck was one of your ways to overthrow Kyong-mi?" I didn't answer him but, I attacked him a second time only to have my back against the floor with me staring at his face. "You know you shouldn't attack with anger. It causes you to underestimate your enemy."

I punched him in the face as he said that. He was still on the floor nursing his nose. "How's this for underestimating!?" I asked while giving him a good blow against his ribs and stomach. While I was hitting him with the sheath of my cane he tripped me with his leg making me fall to the ground beside him. I was about to get up to attack him again only to be pinned down by him. With Alex on top of me I got the image of what the woman saw with Alex raping her. I struggled underneath him until he said "Look at me." I did look at him then he kissed me again. Suddenly I got the strength to get him off of me making me the dominant one.

"Well…I've always wanted you on top," he said, laughing a little. I've put my dagger against his neck making his sly smile falter a little. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked breathing fast. What he said next was unexpected, "I've wanted to kiss you for years. I even wanted to be your first but, Isaac beat me to it." I wanted to ask him something else but my attention to him was broken when I heard a girls voice say, "_Mutti, _who are these people?"


	28. Chapter 27

If I wasn't distracted by the girl with blonde hair I would have been prepared for what happened next. The little girl was dressed in a red dress and had the most adorable brown eyes you've ever seen. What was most amazing about this girl was her blonde hair went all the way down to her feet like Repunzel. The hair was made into a French braid with ribbons entwined in her locks. I must have stared at her for only ten seconds when I felt something sharp come across my shoulder making me scream in pain. At first I thought I was shot by a bullet but, I didn't hear anything fire. I stretched my hand across my shoulder to find a dart stuck to my back. I looked over to were it was shot, the person that shot me like an animal was the nameless Latino woman with a silver bamboo shooter.

I noticed that Hitler wasn't with her but, with the girl. They were speaking to each other in German but, I could understand what they were saying.

"Klara! You came home early," said the Frau in a sweet voice. I've never thought I'd see the day Hitler would talk sweet.

"Who are they?" asked Klara

"Never mind who they are, just people I'm doing business with. Now it's late it's past your bedtime."

"Can you read me to sleep, mommy?"

"Not tonight sweetheart I have to talk business with my clients but, Mama Rosa can read you to sleep!" The Latino woman named Rosa was at Hitler's side. Rosa said something in Spanish to her lover then they give a quick kiss on the cheek. Once Mama Rosa took Klara to her room rapidly talking to each other in Spanish I felt the effects of the dart kicking in. Out of panic I thought the _puta_ poisoned me until Hitler said, "Get up and sit on the sofa. If you try to attack any of us I'll command you to put that dagger into your neck till you bleed to death."

Usually I would have rebelled against being told what to do unless it was by Rubik but, I was doing what she told me to do. Standing up and walking over to the sofa was like being pulled by strings by a puppeteer. As I sat on the sofa I realized that dart in my shoulder injected a serum call Obey. Obey was an experiment done on prisoners of war to do terrible things that were ordered by their torturers then it became a tool of interrogation for police officers. Natalya used Obey all the time on suspects by simply commanding the truth out of them.

I sat on the sofa taking a deep breath. I wanted to take the dart out of my shoulder but, I got the feeling I might not be allowed to do that. Alex or Malcolm should I say sat on my right while Hitler was on my left. The Frau was observing me with a gleam in her eye. "So Alexis DeLarge and Zoya Lovejoy are the same woman?" she said. I said nothing only looked at her. Her facial features looked so feminine nobody would have thought she was a man. Just by thinking about this I asked, "So tell me Frau….or should I say Herr Hitler?"

"I preferred to be called April if you please."

"April? I thought it would be Adolfia! Anyway what made you decide to become a woman?" The Frau smile slowly turned to a frown. "I didn't have a choice in the matter, Frau Lovejoy. In fact I was cloned this way on purpose." I was really surprised from what I heard. First I've found out she was a man then the next she's a clone and I could only guess who. "Now hold still and don't make any noise," she commanded. By her command my body became stiff like a statue and my mouth felt like it was glued together. My body couldn't move at all but, my could still move.

I saw the Frau take out something metallic from her robe pocket. At first it was small but in seconds it had the same length as a pencil. "Now this is going to hurt just a little," she said. The metallic thing went into my ear, the same ear I talk to Rubik through. Once that thing went inside my ear it felt like somebody put a electric wire inside my head. The pain was so terrible it was almost maddening yet I didn't make a sound, not even a moan. It only lasted a second but, it felt like an eternity. Once she took that rod out of my ear she said, "Now you can move freely and speak freely."

I did exactly that, I got off the couch with my hand against my ear screaming even though the pain was gone there was a loud ringing in my head. "You motherfucking sadistic Nazi trannie whore! Why the fuck did you do that!?" I screamed. For about three straight minutes I was shouting profanity on the top of my lungs. The funny part of it was the two clones were just sitting there all calm watching me curse like a sailor. After I was done cursing away Alex asked, "You feel better?"

"Yes…..no! I have questions to ask?"

"Ask away?"

"Why the hell did you put that thing in my ear? What do you guys want with me? Lastly…..What do you mean by you wanted to kiss me for years?" The last question was directed at Alex. It looked like he was about to say something but, Hitler interrupted. "You can tell her that later when you're both alone, Demitri." Demitri? I was about to ask why he was named Demitri but the Frau commanded me to sit back down and not say a word.

"To your first question Zoya, What I to your ear was to disable the ear piece in your ear. Rubik not only communicates to you that way that also how he can track you down. Secondly, the reason why we are interested in you are for to different reasons. With Demitri here he wants you to know the truth as for me I'll tell you later but first let him tell you the truth. Now you can speak freely to him."

"The truth about what?" I asked. Demitri came closer to me putting his arm around my shoulder. I wanted to back away from him but, I had the feeling I couldn't to do that. "The truth that you were chosen to be my father's wife." I was taken aback at this. Clones didn't have fathers nor mothers because they were never born but, created in a tank. Cloning had been legal since 2047 but it has remained controversial for some time if they were considered a person or not. Apparently the heat on cloning has cooled off since Colbert and Stewart are running for president.

"How can you have a father? You're a clone."

"Yes, I'm a clone but, I'm the first to be implanted in the womb. My mother was Misha Rubik, she was his second wife and also a friend of your mother's." When he mentioned Misha a distant memory of a red haired woman with a face a model could die for chatting with mom over coffee. While they were having coffee I was playing with a boy with fair hair and extremely pretty blue eyes. I don't remember his name but he was the first boy that I've ever played with.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that…you're the little boy I used to play with? If you are him then tell me what toys we were playing with?" I remember specifically it was Hot Wheels and stuffed animals. At first I thought I'd stumped him with that question but he answered without hesitation.

"I'd always bring Hot Wheels but, the stuffed animals were more for you then for me since you were a girl. Anyway, my mother didn't know I was a clone and neither did I. I always thought I was born like everyone else until I turned twelve."

"How did you find out? Did you start remembering your 'past'?"

"No, I don't remember McDowell's past. Clone remember their past but, I'm the first to have a clean slate and I'd like to keep it that way. How I've found out was my mother discovered her husband's experiment on her. You see she can't have children so she thought she got a invitro but, found out she had a clone implanted in her. Ever since she told the truth my father killed her then made me go through a series of surgical changes on my face for nine years until I escaped the lab."

"Why did he do that?"

"So he can keep an eye on you. Here I have the photos, I think you might recognize them all." Demitri handed me a stack of photos. As I was looking through all of them I indeed recognize them all. I remember always being a friend to the new kid in class and they would always be a boy. All these pictures looked different but, I realized now they were all the same person and they were all in the same class.

"I really wanted to date you but, my father didn't want you to become so close hence the constant change in appearance. It was all going well until Isaac came along." Hearing the name Isaac made little fluttered in my body. I guess you can say I still care for him even if he did sell me out but the way Demitri said it was like a bad taste in his mouth. I was about to ask him about Isaac until April said, "Speaking of Isaac let's watch the screen."

The house turned from white to black in seconds. After the blackness came a screen similar to a movie screen. On the screen to my horror was Isaac dress as Freddy tied to a chair and in pain.


	29. Chapter 28

"Isaac?" I whispered, my eyes must have looked like saucer plates while I was sitting there looking at the screen. I should have been glad he got what he deserved after all he did tattle on me. It was just the way he looked on the screen told me there was something different. "What did my father tell you about Isaac?" asked Demitri. I didn't ask him at that moment nor was I really listening then. The only thing that had my attention was Isaac in pain.

"Answer the question, Frau Lovejoy," commanded Hitler, she might look feminine but her tone and accent was so authoritive that it better suited a man. I didn't want to answer but, I didn't have a choice in the matter Obey was still in my veins. "He told me that Isaac sold me out to the government," I said, the words came out forcefully out of my mouth. After I confessed, Hitler commanded me to listen and watch the screen with out making a sound and I did.

Let me tell to you my noble friends this was more painful then having my ear piece disabled. Through the whole movie it was nothing but, brutal torture. I wanted to look away, go to another room, or cry but I couldn't do any of that. I had to sit there quietly with tears burning my eyes secretly wanting to scream until my lungs give out. After an hour of endless torture it finally stopped. I should have been relieved but, there was something else to this or else why stop.

I heard footsteps on the screen but he didn't show his face. We didn't need to know what he looked like because we already knew who he was when he spoke. It was the voice of Rubik speaking, "Tell me Mr. Jenning….What caused you to let yourself known to DeLarge?"

"Why didn't….you tell me it was _her_?"

"That isn't of your concern of what her real identity is! Your concern is to make sure she's safe from a great distance not to get intimate with her."

"Sorry sir, I can't help but love her," said Isaac sadly. If I had the chance to speak I would literally be speechless. All this time I thought Isaac was playing me then again why did he put a glass bottle to my face? After he confessed his love for me the electric wires on his head went off making him scream out in pain for a moment then it was gone.

"You can love her all you want but, she doesn't belong to you." Isaac laughed at the remark then said, "And she doesn't belong to you, sir. In fact she doesn't belong to any man…You don't know her like I do." It was Rubik's turn to laugh. "Oh really, Isaac? How long have you known her?" Isaac frown, I can see he didn't want to answer that. He'd only known me in college. It was uncomfortable silence for about two minutes until Rubik asked again, "Tell me, how long have you known her?"

"Four years, she was my college sweetie."

"Ah, but I've known her even longer then that. She might not know it but, I've been keeping an eye on her since she and my son were born. On that day the nurses mixed up our children on accident, I knew full well I was having a son but, they gave me a girl instead. I was about to protest to the nurse there was a mix up but the moment when I saw those blue eyes I knew she was meant to be mine. You see I only married my three wives for experimental purposes and the birth of my son was one of them but with Zoya…now she's a keeper."

Isaac shook his head in protest, his face full of anguish. "Now you're wrong about that, Rubik."

"Oh….how so?"

"There's a reason why she doesn't belong to any man on earth it's because it's the complete opposite…..She owns us! You see Rubik, you look at her like a stray cat you pluck from the street. I on the other hand see her as a dangerous tiger. Sure if you get the tiger as a kitten it'll grow up tame but, it's nature is to bite. Zoya is that tiger Rubik, only her nature is a lot more advanced then a tiger. In my case I look at her as a Goddess, she is to be respected and feared and if any man insults her on her behalf they would be punished greatly by taking away their power. If I were you sir, I'd be careful around her."

I sat there in awe at Isaac's confession to me. I know I've been admired by many of my fans and I've been scored by others but, never have I been praised before. It was like an ode of love to me making my heart break for being so angry at him. While Isaac and Rubik were silent, I felt Obey weakening in my system. I was able to move my fingers but, not very much. I heard Rubik pour himself a Scotch then he ordered, "Frau Hitler!"

Hitler appeared on the screen in her Nazi uniform with a cigar in her mouth. The other three were behind her with gasoline jugs in there hands. She whispered something to Isaac then backed away to say, "Pour on the gas!" I knew one of them was his brother pouring that gasoline all over him. I couldn't believe what was happening or didn't want to believe what was happening because I knew what was going to happen next.

Before they were ready to torch him like his character Rubik said his farewells, "I know very well that Zoya is dangerous and should be treated like a Goddess, but, first when I leave this place I'm going to make her into a woman. I know it's been cruel of me to make her wait for so long then again she'll be glad she waited." Once Rubik left the room Hitler threw her cigar at Isaac igniting him on fire.

Once I saw those flames go up I finally had the chance to be myself and run to the screen screaming his name, "ISAAC!"


	30. Chapter 29

The screen was in flames, I knew the fire wasn't there but, I felt like I was burning myself. I screamed out his name while scratching on the wall like a mad woman. "Isaac! Isaac! Noooooo….not you….not you," I choked, I was getting tired plus everything hurt. I sunk to my knees sobbing softly against the wall. "Zoya….," whispered Demitri, putting his hand around my waist. I turned away from the wall and welcomed his embrace. By then I felt calmer and more relaxed. I looked over his shoulder to find the Frau lighting up a cigar.

My hands turned into fists as I remembered the Frau doing the same thing in Isaac's final moments. I remember with great clarity the way she disposed of her cigar leaving Isaac to burn alive! I've never felt more willing tear someone to pieces as much as I wanted to with Frau Hitler. I broke away from Demitri and with great speed I ran to Frau Hitler catching her off guard. I gave the trannie several blows to the head and face.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You gender confused nazi! I'll kill you!" I screamed, ignoring the pain in my body then I suddenly remembered the dart on my shoulder. I took out the dart that was completely empty of Obey. I was about to shove the dart deep into her eye but, Demitri pulled me away before I could do so. "No, NO! Let me kill her! Let me paint the white floor red!" I screamed while trying to escape from his power grip. The Frau got up from the floor, her face was bloodied and bruised. Hitler put her hand to her broken nose she shrieked as she arranged her nose back into place then sighed. "Well….it seems she already made up my mind for me."

I saw the Frau lift up her robe revealing her slender legs. On her right leg was a black holster with a silver gun. The gun might have been tiny but, it was still lethal. "April, no! you need to give her a chance on this one."

"Oh come on, Demitri! She saw me kill him and I think she would rather die then choose my other offer."

"What other offer?" I asked, curious at what game she was playing. The Frau smiled putting her weapon away. When she was coming toward us I felt the urge to attack her again. With great difficulty I resisted the temptation to punch her in the face, it was even more difficult when she put her hand against my cheek. She whispered in my ear, "If you want to know the alternative you need to be a good girl and sit back down on the sofa."

I snickered at the remark of 'good girl'. My father always told me that I'm the good girl, that I'm always his favorite child. As I sat back down with Demitri I remembered the last thing I said to dad when he asked why I was going to take his life I simply said, "Because I'm a good girl, daddy."

The Frau picked up her cigar sitting opposite us on a white lazy boy chair. She re-lighted her cigar sucking in the tobacco then exhaling it out. "Now Miss Lovejoy, before I can offer you my alternative I need to ask you. Do you love Rubik?" I thought about that for a moment it was one of those questions I didn't know how to answer. You might as well say that I do have feelings for him, maybe because he took my virginity. They always say that you'll always remember your first time. Even though I have feelings for him I didn't want to marry him.

"I love him but, I don't want to get married to him," I said what felt like an eternity. Hitler cocked an eyebrow then made a small smile. "Oh….you love him and yet you don't want to marry him, now why's that?"

"I've experienced my parents divorce. My father got married and divorced twice. My mother never re-married. Through the time they were married they always argued everyday over everything until I was twelve. The day my dad got divorced was the same day I got Sparky. So in my view marriage is the most bitter partnership deal in the history of humanity and I don't want a part of it."

"Ah….so you wouldn't want to be married to Demitri then?"

I looked over to Demitri whom seem a little hurt at my confession. At that moment I felt guilty even though I haven't known him for sometime. At the same time I was getting a little annoyed that we weren't getting to the point. "Anyway….what does that have to do with your offer?" Hitler took another drag of her cigar then began to speak.

"Well, Miss Lovejoy, Rubik was intending on you to come back to America safely with or without your sisters. Even if Demitri didn't come to save your life you still would have walked out of the Black Cage because Rubik hired a hit man to take out the 4 Sweet Girls. Once you've come back to America he would ask you to marry him. Even if you didn't want to marry him he wouldn't take no for an answer and since you have Sparky you don't have a choice."

"So you're saying I have to get married?" I asked feeling panicky. I felt like I had no control in my life, that I was going to be Rubik's bride. I love Rubik don't get me wrong but, I got the feeling if I married him it would turn sour and that we'll start hating each other then end up divorcing like my parents or worse…he'd kill me.

"No, no, no Miss Lovejoy that's not my offer which I'm getting to. You have to tracking devices on you: one is the ear piece and the other is Sparky."

"What!" I said, putting my hand against my womb. My heart started to beat a thousand miles. I remembered what the Frau did to my ear, I could only imagine what the pain would feel if she inserted that thing inside me. My body started to shake in fear at the thought of that thing violating me. Demitri saw how bad I was shaking, he pulled me closer to him and asked, "What's wrong?'

"Please…..I know what….Sparky….please I don't like the pain," I cried.

"No, Zoya, its not like that," said Demitri softly. "We're not going to use the Probe. Yes, we're going to disable Sparky but, its not going to be with that."

"Then with what?" I asked, wiping the tears away.

"That's were I get to my offer," said Hitler, taking another drag of the cigar. I looked at her feeling annoyed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, Miss Lovejoy."

"Then what is it?"

"A ride to the StrangeLove Clinic in Berlin."


	31. Chapter 30

There are two different kinds of abortion. You might be confused as to why there are two kinds in the first place. Like I've said before abortion is rarely needed in this day and age since everyone is forced to be on some kind of contraceptive by the time they hit puberty. So today if you said to a friend that you had an abortion the reaction would be, "Oh, you finally ready to have a baby!" So today's meaning of abortion is not terminating a life but, the terminating a contraceptive and the StrangeLove Clinic is one of the most popular 'abortion clinics' to go. You'll see why as I explain.

We arrive at the clinic in a Mercedes Benz. Frau Hitler was the first to get out of the car then opened the door for us like a valet even though she looked more like a business woman. Demitri stepped out of the car wearing a suit best for the prom. He even offered out his hand to help me out of the car. While these two looked dressed up for business, I on the other hand looked like a stripper. I was dressed in a tight red top and skirt that seemed to reveal almost everything with black thigh high boots. I swear I always seem to wear something skin tight.

The Clinic was three stories high painted all in white expected for the famous heart logo with the S.L. shape inside. Sure it's not fantastic on the outside, it's the inside that counts. Inside the Clinic the lobby was like something out of a Valentine's Day special. The walls were pink with red hearts everywhere and the furniture red with colorful pillows. There were a few couples here making out madly before they got their 'appointment'.

"Welcome to StrangeLove Clinic, what's your appointment," said the smiling receptionist behind the front counter. At an ordinary hospital the female nurses wore scrubs but, over at StrangeLove they wore tight fitting nurse outfits that revealed most of their cleavage. "Hello, Miss Radfer this lovely couple right here would love to have an abortion," said the Frau while extending her arm to us. Miss Radfer gave us a smile then turned her attention to Hitler.

"Alright, this might take up to five minutes or thirty. So tell me what are we aborting today?"

"Sparky." Miss Radfer stopped writing then looked up at me with a shocked look on her face. She wasn't the only one shocked to hear 'Sparky' in the clinic. Literally every single couple making out in the lobby stopped then turned their attention to me as if I walked here stark naked. With all the eyes staring at me I felt very embarrassed. Demitri put his arm around me then shouted at the on-lookers, "Hey, why are you looking at her like she's having a fetal abortion? She's here for the same reason as you guys are so go back to making out, alright!" Every couple in the lobby were happy to get back to lip locking each other for a while.

Just when Demitri told them to mind their own business a voice spoke from the answering machine, "Did someone say they have a Sparky, Leah?" Miss Radfer pushed the button on the machine, "Yes…um…..sorry what was your name miss?"

"Hinder, April Hinder."

"April Hinder has some friends that have a Sparky situation."

"Well, if they have a Sparky, Leah then let them inside quickly. It's rare that Sparky comes through here," said the Doctor happily then clicked out. Miss Radfer smiled then said, "Well, Dr. StrangeLove would like to see you two in room HAL 12 on the right, just follow the red light." Once we left to see the good Doctor I heard Miss Radfer say to the Frau, "Those two look strangely familiar, they both remind me of DeLarge."

We followed the red light which led us to room HAL 12. Inside HAL 12 was white just like in Frau Hitler's place, the only difference was the red light just above the operating table. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll be there to examine you in a few moments," said the red light. I sat down by a nearby chair with Demitri by my side. I was rubbing my hands together feeling very nervous. I've heard that the rarer the contraceptive, the more risky it is to have an abortion. Sparky is the rarest and the most tricky to abort. As I was thinking about it I had the chance to stare at the tools. The more I looked at them the more they looked like torture devices.

I was breathing a little faster then normal. My body trembled in fear as I thought of those things inside me. "I-I can't do this!" I shot out of the chair wanting so desperately to get out of here. I didn't want to die in an abortion clinic. I was about to turn the knob when Demitri pulled me to him holding me close. As he was holding me I began to cry. "Shhh, what's wrong? Why don't you want to go through with this?" I looked up at him with tear stained eyes then I said, "I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die," he said, he had the same calmness as Rubik. Suddenly I kissed him willingly. If I ever do survive this very unique abortion I am more then willing to sleep with him. After all, what woman does not want to sleep with a movie star? Especially someone like Demitri. As we were about to get more passionate in our little make out session someone cleared their voice to get our attention. "I know you can't keep your hands off each other but, if we are going to have this rare abortion I say we should hold on for a few minutes," said Dr. StrangeLove.


	32. Chapter 31

Dr. StrangeLove looked more like a scientist then a doctor. His hair was pure white and out of place. He wore round sunglasses with a white lab coat. In that case he looked like a cross between the mad scientist from Robot Chicken and Jack Nickelson. In his hand was a clipboard and in the other way a purple stick. "Well good evening. I'm sorry….I didn't get your names, what are they?"

"Malcolm Dower and this is my girlfriend Ana Chevski," said Demitri, with perfect calmness. I was glad he was going to do most of the talking. Dr. StrangeLove wrote down the information on the clipboard occasionally nodding. "Do you have any insurance?"

"No, a friend of ours is going to help us pay," said Demitri. The Doctor looked at us both then gave us a smile that was meant for a crazy person. "Oh…I see, since we're dealing with Sparky here my guess is that Mr. Dower isn't your owner."

"Owner, since when was I property? I got Sparky because my father said it was for my own good," I said surprised by the news a little. At first I've thought Sparky was suppose to be a inside out chastity belt but, since I've found out Rubik uses it as a tracking device…..in a way I'm property. The Doctor looked at me with concern on his face. "Miss Chevski, when did you get a Sparky?"

"I was twelve."

"Why were you given a Sparky?"

"I told you for my own good," I said, annoyed by repeating myself. The Doctor went back to writing on his little clipboard then he commanded, "Lights out." The room went form pure white to total darkness. After the lights went out the purple stick turned on. That purple stick wasn't just a light, it was a black light making everything that is white glow. I'll have to admit it was fascinating with all this glowing light all we need are some glow sticks some techno music and we have a rave party. As awesome as the room looks I didn't see the reason for it.

"Um….Doctor, why do we have a black light in here?"

"It's here to identify your owner by the logo on your uterus. Just pull down your skirt slightly and you see." I put my hands on my womb as if I've been notified I'm pregnant. Slowly I pulled down my skirt until I stopped to my pubic area. I was stunned by what I saw. With the black light on it showed a blue logo of a cat shaped head with the words S.R. on it. I was a little hurt by this, in a way I felt like a thing instead of a person. I closed my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. He used me and yet I love him….Why?

Demitri saw the pain in my face and went to comfort me. I wasn't looking at the Doctor but, I could tell by the puzzlement in his voice. "S. R….Have you ever met your owner?"

"No," I lied "I just want it out."

"Ah, I see How old are you?"

"I'm 25"

"Well, that solves it. For a minute I thought you were Rubik's property but, the man goes through Lolita's like water. You're far too old." I made a little sound in my throat. Oh Rubik doesn't think so I thought then the lights went on making everything bright.

"Well, Doctor since our S. R. isn't going to take her, I on the other hand would," said Demitri. "So is there a safe operation to abort Sparky? Ana has research on rare abortions and they tend to be lethal."

"Oh, I know what you mean and I'm glad you asked. I've been doing some research on aborting birth controls like Sparky and the good news is I get to us it today!" The Doctor pulled back his sleeve and pushed something on his watch. "Miss Radfer, bring out the Fireworks," said StrangeLove then he clicked out. A second later a sexy nurse comes in with a tray in her hand. I was puzzled by what was on the tray itself. I was expecting medical tools similar to the ones next to the operating chair but that wasn't what was in the tray. What I saw was a bottle of pink lube and a blue condom on the side.

"Doctor, we're here for an abortion not to have sex," I said. "I can't even have sex without Sparky going off!"

"I know, I know just let me explain. You see, abortion has been done by devices like those besides you Miss Chevski and most have them have been fatal so I've been experimenting on ways that could be less dangerous. With a thousand failures I was about to give up until I spot two teenagers preparing to have safe sex when the idea hit me. Instead of using tools that look like torture devices why not use it in the most natural way by using sex."

I took in the Doctor's idea, I looked at the 'Fireworks' then I looked at the abortion tools. By looking at the difference I would much rather us the lube and condom then the other option. Even though it sounded like a good idea I was still hesitant. "Will it hurt?" I asked

"It will if you don't use the lube. The Pink Fire is meant to suppress the pain while the Blue Rocket disables the contraceptive. I've tested this product with 50 of my patients and all have turned out fine and not to mention satisfied," said the Doctor with a wink in his eye. "Whatever you chose it's your choice."

I looked at my choices. It was either the tools or the Fireworks. By hearing the difference between the two I made my decision. "We'll take the Fireworks," I said at last. Dr. StrangeLove clapped his hands in approval. "Good choice, now let me just leave you two love birds alone and you can get to work," said the Doctor with a grin and left with a thumbs up.


	33. Chapter 32

The walls turned from white to pink when the Doctor left, leaving us alone. I looked at Demitri with wide eyes. I never thought I would be nervous to have sex with Malcolm McDowell or at least his clone. I remember that part in _A Clockwork Orange_ when Alex was stripped down to nothing and I think I saw half of his penis. I would pause that part of the movie then I would fantasize him taking me right there in the police station. That's the thing, it was a fantasy right now this was real and I was nervous.

"You look nervous," he said, reading my body language. I wanted to say something, say anything to break the silence. "I…um….." was all I could say until he pulled me to him and kissed me. When he kissed me the nervousness was gone, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Our kiss got more passionate, I felt myself getting wet as he began roaming my body with his hands. I dragged him by his tie over to the operating chair. Once I sat down on that leather seat he undid my top. He stared at my exposed breasts with a lustful hunger. "Oh lovely," he said, squeezing them gently my nipples coiled at the touch.

I moaned in blissful pleasure as his tongue licked against my nipple then began to suck hard. I closed my eyes to enjoy his mouth kissing, licking, sucking, and biting my breasts. His mouth moved from my tits to my stomach to pubic line. Demitri lifted up my skirt exposing my pink panties. I felt him kiss my covered pussy then slowly took off my lingerie. I gasped at the sensation of his tongue played with my clit and labia. The feeling was so intense that I clenched my hands on the sides of the leather seat. I was so close to coming until he suddenly stopped.

I opened my eyes then sat up on my chair, "Why did you stop?" I asked, breathing hard. He didn't answer at first instead he grabbed me by the hair kissing me again. I could taste myself on his lips. We broke away panting hard, "I want you to see something," he said, unzipping his pants. Demitri stripped down to his nakedness. He was lean with some muscle on him making him more like a man in real life then when he was in the movie. What was even better then his slender but, muscular body was his erect penis. He was bigger then I thought he would be.

"Wow….they don't call you DeLarge for nothing," I said with a mischievous grin. Demitri snickered then he said teasingly, "I think it goes the same for you….Alexis!" He was about to go for the Blue Rocket when I told him to wait. Demitri looked at me puzzled, "You having second thoughts?"

"No, I just want you to hold that condom for a moment."

"Why?"

I didn't answer, instead I walked over to him. When I put my hand on his harder then iron dick he moaned at the touch. "Oh….that's why!"

"You want to know what I do with it next?" I asked kissing his neck. Usually when I ask this question it involves castrating and the man usually withers on the floor crying like a little bitch but, not today. I kiss his body all the way down to his harden member. "Oh….I hope that's what comes next, " he said. His hope came true as I took him in his mouth. His large shaft thrusting in my mouth reminded me of Rubik. While I was sucking his dick I began having fantasies about Rubik and Demitri taking me. I know it sounds sick since they're father and son but, they're not really related.

Suddenly he grabbed my by the hair again making me stand on my feet. He hissed me fiercely then I wrapped my legs around his waist. He put me back on the operating chair. "As much as I would like to cum in your mouth, now is not the time," he said then he brought the Pink Fire and the Blue Rocket. He squeezed the pink lube out of the bottle and into his hand. When he applied the Fire against my wet pussy I gasped at the feeling. No wonder they called it Pink Fire, it was so hot and yet it felt so good I thought I would already orgasm.

"Oh God, Demitri! Fuck me! Fuck me Now!" I said with urgency. Literally I was aching for him to be inside me. With that needful ach it felt like forever to put that Blue Rocket on his member. Once it was fully on I saw something silvery go on the tip then down its shaft until it was gone. "Well, I guess it's on," he said.

"Oh, I bet it is, now ride me like a horse!" I commanded, my legs spread wide presenting myself to him. He grabbed me by the hips then he went inside. It hurt at first, I felt Sparky ignite but, then the pain subsided. His thrusts were slow at first looking very uneasy. "I can feel you igniting but, it doesn't hurt," he said. As we were having intercourse I saw something very strange, I was lighting up down there. "What is that?" I asked feeling terrified at what I was seeing.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No"

"Good"

Soon his thrusts became harder making the light between us glow bright and in many colors too. The feeling was so good, so intense I was close to coming. Maybe this was the reason why the Doctor called it Fireworks. Demitri's thrusting became harder, I could feel his head pound against my cervix as my pussy became even tight on his cock.

As we were about to orgasm he pulled me up, his lips pressed hard against mine. Our hips moved faster to the point of climax. Once we orgasm together he screamed out my name, my real name. "Oh, Zoya!" We held each other for a moment, he whispered in my ear something unexpected, "I love you."

I was about to say something but, suddenly I felt weak. The pink walls turned white again then I saw the look of panic on his face. "What…." Then I looked down and noticed why. I was bleeding very badly. As soon as I same the blood pooling the floor fast I was on the floor screaming in pain. It was worst then a cramp, I thought I was going to die. I saw Demitri quickly put on his pants and shouted in the hallway. "Help! Dr. StrangeLove, help us, she's bleeding!" I heard the Doctor come in but, I wasn't looking at him. I felt something come out of me, it was silvery and red with my blood.

As soon as it was out of me the pain subsided. I picked it up, then I laughed. "I gave birth to Sparky," I said weakly then I fainted in my own blood.


	34. Chapter 33

I dreamed I was sitting at a café with Demitri and Rubik having coffee. Rubik poured the sugar and Demitri poured the cream. I hate coffee but, the one I dreamed about was the best tasting I've ever had. When I drank the whole thing I heard children playing near by. I looked to my right and I saw two girls playing hop-scotch. One was blonde; the other was a brunette with both girls wearing matching dresses. At first I thought it was my sister and I because you know how weird dreams are until I called to them and they answered back 'mama'.

I woke up to a room full of red. I heard nearby the T.V. was on and I knew what was playing, 'Nazi'. I slowly sat up on the bed feeling sour all over but, mostly down there. I was no longer in the red outfit, now I was in a white nightdress. I looked over to the T.V, and I noticed I wasn't the only one here. There was a black swivel chair facing the screen, I can tell the person was smoking by the rising smoke coming from the chair. On the screen, the Nazis were holding down a redhead girl whom I recognized as the clone of Lindsey Lohan. She was naked with cigarette burns on various parts of her body. The only person not holding her down was Frau Hitler herself. You couldn't see her face on the screen but, she was enjoying a cigar. "Please, why are you doing this to me?" begged the girl.

"Because Society is tired of giving you second chances, Frau Lohan. I don't even know why you were given a second life in the first place," said the Frau as she violated Lindsey with the burning part of the cigar. I snorted at the comment.

"So tell me, _April_ why were you given a second chance of life," I said, knowing full well who was behind the chair. The chair turned to my direction. The Frau was wearing an all black robe with a white swastika on her right breast. Her legs were crossed revealing most of her long legs. She took a drag on her cigar and began to speak. "Well, at least you're awake. Like I've said before I was cloned this way on purpose. I did not want to come back a woman."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, you still have a penis…._Herr Hitler_." The Frau laughed, took another drag of her cigar then put it out. She got on the bed crawling closer to me. When she was on top of me I was about to push her off until I saw her pull something small out of her pocket.

"Now Zoya, do you want me to inject you with Obey again?" I looked at the serum then back at the Frau. I certainly did not want to go through that again then shook my head no. "Good," she said smiling then put it away. She was fiddling with the strap on her rob when I asked her, "Why are you taking off your robe?"

"Because I want to show you something, dear," she said taking off her robe. She looked very womanly except for the penis. When the Frau lifted her dick up I noticed she didn't have balls but, an actual vagina. I looked at her in amazement, Frau wasn't a trannie she was a hermaphrodite. "As you can see Frau Lovejoy, I'm more of a woman then a man. This 'penis' right here is used for urinating or for pleasure and not for reproduction; the only thing reproductive in my body is my uterus."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you can carry a baby for nine months?"

"Ja, how do you think Klara came to be?"

I looked at her dumbfounded. When I first saw Klara I thought she would either be adopted or had a surrogate mother. Never would I thought the Frau actually gave birth. Suddenly I laughed at the thought. I was imagining the Fuhrer with his legs spread giving birth in a bunker with the help of Joseph Mengle. "What's so funny, Zoya?" asked the Frau, her face very serious.

"I'm sorry, I was just imagining you giving birth. It's just so fun-" I stopped when the Frau suddenly hit me across the face.

"Giving birth to Klara wasn't funny…..it was the most depressing day of my life besides being a living and unwilling sex doll to the trusted leaders of the Third Reich." As she confessed this her face looked sad, she was even close to tears at the memory. The Frau went to the edge of the bed not making a sound. I couldn't hear her crying but, I can tell that she was by how tight she was holding herself. My mom use to do that all the time when she was depressed, she told me once she didn't want to see her cry.

"So who's the dad?" I asked, curious who 'fathered' Klara. Frau made a sound as if she choked on a bone. She didn't say anything of a minute. I thought she wasn't going to talk about it until she began speaking very calmly. "I don't know….I could be any of them. Herr Goering, Herr Himmel, Herr Goebbels, I don't really know and I don't want to know." She turned to me wiping a tear away from her eye.

"I remember asking Himmel why they were doing this to me. At first I thought they didn't know I was the Fuhrer until he said to me, 'We know you're the Fuhrer but, you are a beautiful imperfection and you're not human'," she said casting her eyes down. She looked to me deep in thought until her eyes looked back at me with a smile. "Well, we had our brooding moment," she said crawling back over to me with a smile. She was on top of me again then suddenly began kissing me. My memory flashed at what happened to me in apartment 624 and pushed her away

"Whatever you have in mind, I'm not interested," I said firmly. Her brown eyes stared at me with a fierce gleam then it went away with a smile.

"Now Zoya, I'm either going to kill you or fuck you. So which one do you want?" she asked. By the look in her eye she was dead serious. I wanted to protest but, I got the feeling I didn't have much of a choice then a thought came to me. "Where's Demitri?"

"I'm here," he said wearing a white robe. I got out of bed quickly and gladly kissed him.

"So what's wrong here?"

"The Fuhrer either wants me to die or to fuck her," I said pointing to the Frau. She was on her knees on the bed looking pissed off.

"We had a deal, Demitri! You find her, abort Sparky then I do what I want with her!" I looked back at Demitri with disbelief. I was bargained for personal gain. "You bastard," I hissed then I slapped him across the face hard. I was about to hit him again until he stopped me then forced his lips unto mine.

"I know how this sounds, Zoya. Making a deal with the Frau was the only thing that I could think of to get you here. If I didn't bring you here would you have known about Isaac or about my father wanting to marry you?" I thought about that for a moment. As much as I hate to say this but, he was right. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have known Rubik let Isaac die or the unexpected proposal when I got back from Korea.

"You're right….I'll sleep with Frau Hitler," I said, in defeat. I looked over to the Frau with her eyes full of hunger. Just when she was about to kiss me again I stopped her. "Under one condition…..Demitri must join us."


	35. Chapter 34

I know this is going to sound hypocritical of me but, I've never favored threesomes. I killed a former friend for trying to get me into group sex. I guess the reason why I wanted Demitri to join us because I positively did not want to have sex with the Frau. As much as I hate the idea it's better then death. "Oh….you want a _ménage trios!"_ said the Frau with a sly smile then kissed me. "That's good because…I made a deal with him…..I either fuck him or kill him…just like –with-you," she said between kisses.

Once we got to the bed all three of us were naked. My body was passed back and forth from the Frau to Demitri in the heat of passion. I was so aroused with two men caressing my body with their hands, lips, and teeth. "I want you to eat her out Demitri," said the Frau huskily. She held me with my back against her front ( I could feel her erection against my backside). My legs were spread wide enough for him to see. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes then he began to lick me. I moaned in pleasure as his tongue explored me. The sensations got even better with the Frau caressing my breasts. I clenched the sheets as my orgasm got closer. I noticed his tongue was inside me pressing my buttons when I finally came throwing my head back on the Frau's shoulder.

"Ah, good girl," she said sweetly as if I was a child. I felt the Frau move away from me. It was foolish of me to think it was over when the Frau forced her dick inside my mouth. As she was thrusting herself inside my mouth I was so tempted to bite down on her but, I resisted. As much as I like the idea of completing her transformation I didn't want her to call on her Nazi buddies. While I was giving oral to Frau I felt Demitri's penis entering my vagina.

With Demitri behind me and the Frau in the front I could only imagine what we'd look like. As strange as it looks it felt wonderfully good for him to be inside me. I could tell by both ends of me they were coming close as well as I was about to come a second time. "Don't come inside her yet, Demitri," she said, pulling out her erection out of my mouth. I wiped my mouth in relief but, sadly Demitri pulled out of me as well. I was so hoping he would come inside me.

The Frau came behind me with her erection once again against my back side. She pulled me by the hair with her hand squeezing my breast hard to the point were I want to scream. She whispered in my ear, "Now we're going to finish what was started," then she put my face on the sheets. At first I thought she wanted to kill me but, then I felt her hands on my hips. Her head was at my entrance. My eyes went wide at the realization of what was happening. I wanted to protest, that I've changed my mind but, it was too late. I smothered my screams in the sheets as the Frau was full inside me.

"Oh, you feel wonderful, Lovejoy. I can see why Rubik and his son would want you so badly!" she panted as her thrusting became faster causing me pain. I wanted to cry but, I refused to let the tears fall. I closed my eyes imagining someone else. I imagined it was Isaac taking me for the first time. If I've never had Sparky he would have been my first. As I imagined him the pain turned to pleasure moaning as I thought of Isaac taking my body.

Isaac vanished when I heard the Frau. "Come on, Demitri, I'm ready," she said. I can tell that Demitri didn't want to do it at first when the Frau asked a second time. "Don't make me change my mind!" I her hand curl into my hair forcing my face against the sheets. I tried to escape her powerful grip with no success. I thought I was going to die with the lack of oxygen coming in with my body getting weaker. "Stop! Stop now I'll do it!" he said, I could hear defeat in his voice. Finally the Frau let go and I gasped as the air got to my lungs.

When Demitri entered her I heard her gasp. "My….no wonder you were called DeLarge!" I clenched my teeth together, I wanted to come around and punch her hard in the face. She had no right to have him and she had no right to have me. I felt her body against my back thrusting harder then ever. Just when I was about to cry in despair I felt Demitri's hands grab onto my waist. I smiled at the comforting touch then I closed my eyes.

As the Frau's thrusting got harder three men came across my mine. I imagined it was Isaac, then Demitri, then Rubik. I loved all three and I imagined it was them in bed with me instead of this Nazi fucker. The pleasure got more intense as I thought of them taking me one after the other. With Demitri and Frau behind me along with my imagination I was close to coming.

"Oh _Gott_! Oh Ja! Oh Ja!" panted the Frau. I can tell by how hard they were plunging they were close like I was. I went through three orgasms but, the most intense was the fourth when the Frau came only I imagined it was Demitri. My body became limp after that with the relief of the Frau pulling out. My face was buried in the sheets. I could feel the tears falling down finally. I felt arms wrapped around me to my relief it was Demitri. I gladly embraced him with my face buried in his chest.

"Well, since we made our agreement…..a jet would be ready for you within the hour," she said then I heard her leave. When she was there I didn't make a sound but, once she was gone I finally cried freely.

"I know, I know," he said comforting me with kisses on my head and cheeks. I looked at him with tear stained eyes. "Please….don't make deals like that again. I'd rather be dead then go through that again," I said crying harder. As I was crying he held me tighter with soothing kisses. "Hush now, it won't happen again I promise," he said then he kissed me on the lips. Once our lips touched we were unable to stop.

Demitri was on top of me with his erection teasing my entrance. "I was thinking of you," I said out of breath. He smiled then we made love. I would prefer this then all the threesomes the world offers.


	36. Chapter 35

We left Germany in a jet to our sanctuary in Mexico City, Mexico. I've always wanted to go to Mexico, my father would go down there for business trips and would always bring something back when he got home. My favorite thing he got me once was an opal as big as a nickel. I use to wear it as a necklace until on his dying breath he tore it form my neck. I've never asked for it back since, I figured he should keep what was left of my innocence in his grave.

Once we were in Mexico City it wasn't hard to find a place to live, at least temporarily. The Frau's mistress gave us enough Pecos to last us a month. Demitri and I planed on 'vacationing' for a week or two then leave to Brazil. Brazil became state of the U.S. about five years ago (I don't know why they didn't make Mexico a state; it's a lot closer then Brazil). When Brazil became a state it boomed with better job opportunities. It is rumored that they don't do background checks so I'll be able to use my real name but, still it's only a rumor.

On the first day in our hotel we couldn't keep our hands off each other. I'll tell you, I don't miss Sparky one bit. It's wonderful being with a man and not to worry about him being electrocuted. Sure we went exploring but, the best exploration was each other's bodies. The sex was amazing as always but the greatest sex we had was during a blackout.

It happened when we returned to the hotel with a slight buzz in our heads from the tequila. We went inside with our lips locked and struggling to get our clothes off when all the lights went out. "Oh, great, the lights went out again," I said grumbling. Mexico was notorious for rolling blackouts and a major turnoff when I'm in the middle of good sex.

"I knew there was a reason for buying candles."

"You bought candles?"

"Yep, I also got roses and Champagne."

"Why did you get those?" I asked curiously.

"Because I love you and it's the New Year."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. I haven't been keeping track off what month it is. So many crazy things have been happening to me that I've forgot about the last two months. Demitri got out a flashlight and went to find the candles. The light showed they were in the corner of the room with the roses and the champagne. We didn't need the flashlight anymore when we lit the candles. I put the roses in a vase smelling their scent. I've realized this was the first time I've ever gotten red roses, not even from Isaac.

I heard the cork pop but, I didn't turn around. I was thinking of all the three men in my life. Isaac was dead and I wished he wasn't. Rubik I have no idea what he's thinking then of course there was Demitri. I felt him put the glass in my hand. I took a sip of the champagne with his arms wrapped around my waist. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, nuzzling into my neck.

"I've….never gotten red roses before," I said, it was half a lie but, at least I was telling the truth. He pulled away my long brunette hair (I've missed my natural hair color) and kissed my neck. The kiss sent shivers down my spine, he's done that many times and still he makes me whither. "I'm glad to be the first to give you roses," he purred. I put away the champagne and pushed him to the bed with our lips locked together. In seconds our clothes were off. He was on the bottom while I was on top. His penis slipped inside me; oh it fit so perfectly like a glove.

I rode him like a horse that night. His hands held fast on my hips as I came closer to my climax. I must have orgasmed three to four times but, the most intense was the last when we both came. On the last one we were in Lotus position. We held each other fast as the last climax was about to come. "Demitri!" I screamed out his name as I came one last time, I threw my head back as his hot seed hit my cervix. He laid my down on the bed kissing me, "I've always wanted you to say my name," he whispered. We held each other after that with the feeling of love between us.

A week later we were ready to go to Brazil but, there was only one problem I was sick. Apparently Mexican food doesn't agree with my stomach and I've been visiting the toilet a lot lately. Before we went to Brazil which was tomorrow I was ready to go to the doctor to see what was going on. Little did I think someone was going to pay us a visit.

It was morning, Demitri was still in bed while I was already dressed. Five minutes ago I puked up last nights dinner. While I was brushing my teeth to get that horrible taste out I heard a knock on the door. "I'm coming," I grumbled, washing the toothbrush then went to the door. I know Demitri paid him last night, I thought. Sometimes the attendant likes cheat us on getting all our money. I was only half awake when I opened the door. "If this is Mr. Snachez we al-" I stopped in mid sentence to find the person standing in the doorway was Stan Rubik.


	37. Chapter 36

How did he find me, was the question that ran through my head as I stood there frozen in place. I wanted to run and warn Demitri but, fear paralyzed me to the bone. Strangely he was as shocked to see me as I was to see him. My God it felt like an eternity of silence between us. Finally, he found his voice and it was in disbelief. "No…..no this can't be," he said in a low voice. Once he started advancing toward me that's when I began to run.

"Demitri! He's here!" I screamed. I was close to the bedroom door only to be grabbed by the hair and pinned against the wall. "Tell me this isn't true," he said his voice both pleading and angry. I was about to speak until Demitri came out in a robe, his face a mask of fear. When Demitri came out he unpinned me from the wall but, he had a firm grip on me as if I was going to disappear again. "Please tell me there's another woman in this apartment, son," he said, I can tell in his voice he was trying to be calm and yet it was shaky. Why would Rubik want to know if there was another woman in this place? Was he in denial that I was with another man?

Demitri didn't say anything for a moment then finally he shook his head confirming there wasn't a third party here. I felt Rubik's grip of my hair and arm tighten to the point where I screamed in pain. I thought for a second he was going to beat me or worse kill me. He was angry with me, I don't blame him for that I've killed my ex's the same way. Surprisingly he let me go I sank to the floor watching both father and son face each other. Rubik was unnaturally calm while Demitri looked scared straight.

I watched Rubik get close enough to touch Demitri. It was strangely silent as the two stared at each other. "Well…congratulations," he said then pointed a gun at him. Before he pulled the trigger I was on my feet and ready to protect Demitri. I thought putting myself in the line of fire would stop him, I was wrong, very wrong. He shot both of us but, it wasn't a bullet it was black smoke. When that smoke hit my face I was out like a light.

Don't worry, I'm not dead if I was you wouldn't be reading this right now, would you? I woke up with a pounding headache and the need to puke. When I rolled over on my side the need to vomit got stronger. I got out of bed clumsily; I could really feel it coming up. I put my hand to my mouth hoping it wouldn't go everywhere. I did make it to the bathroom but, only half of it made it to the toilet. It was painful my friends, whenever I thought it was over more came up. "Oh God….what's happening?" I cried. When I thought it wasn't going to end it was finally over when I felt empty. I flushed the toilet then I got some towels to wash the vomit off the floor. As I was on my hands and knees cleaning I heard a familiar voice say, "Good morning."

I stopped then looked up to see Rubik standing at the doorway wearing his red robe with a scotch in his hand. I should have known by the same room I rested in before and after he took my virginity I was back in Rubik's house. I threw away the towels in the nearby trash not taking my eyes off him. His gaze on me was calm and sinister at the same time. "Come with me, we need to talk," he said. I followed him to his crystal living room with my thoughts screaming he's going to kill me. We stopped at the bar table, he took a swing of his scotch then set the glass down. He stared at me my mind on our last encounter. I was expecting many things to happen but, a slap across the face wasn't one of them.

"How dare you," he said angrily. I stepped back away with my hand on the part of my face he just slapped. "I gave you a chance to live, I gave you power and let's not forget I gave you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams and this is how you repay me? By sleeping with my son?"

"H-How did you f-find us?" I asked

"I'm not finished, Zoya so sit down and don't say another word or so help me I'll paralyze you from the waist down," he said, I can tell by the look in his eyes he was serious. I took a chair closest to us and sat with my body stiff as a board. Rubik poured another scotch only to not drink it. "I thought you were dead, Zoya. The last place I could detect you was at the StrangeLove Clinic. I went in there to HAL12 to find nurses cleaning up blood next to the operating chair," Rubik stopped, his face looked sad as if I actually did die. "I demanded were you were and StrangeLove, my god he should have known better then to deny patient records to me. When I knew he wasn't going to tell me I shot him between the eyes. I told the public he was an enemy of the state."

"For a month I was a wreck. I was so deep in depression I seriously wanted to commit suicide until one find day I detected a Demitri's child. He doesn't know it but I put a dormant DNA tracker in his genetic system. It becomes active when his swimmers successfully meet the ova making the girl pregnant."

I was in disbelief as he gave me this new information. I put my hands on my womb realizing why I was puking in the morning. I was pregnant with Demitri's child. I was mixed with emotions at this point. I didn't know weather to be happy or sad. "I was hoping that having a grandchild would bring some cheer in my life," he said taking another swig of his scotch. "Only to find…..it was you."

Rubik was breathing very fast his grey eyes glistening with tears he refused to shed. I jumped as he threw the glass on the floor shattering in a billion pieces. At first I thought he was going to hit me again when he came towards me. "Why? Why did you do it?" he yelled his hands balled into fists. I was scared and yet I was very angry. "May I speak?" I asked calmly. He stepped back and nodded. I stood up and came to him in a serious manner.

"I know you wanted to marry me, Stan but, I can't marry you."

"Why would you think that? I love you," he said his eyes full of surprise that I knew. "I know you love me and I love you too but, there's a reason I don't want to get married. Marriage doesn't last, it dries up all the love until you feel like a prisoner. Your love turns to hate, you can't stand being with that person and yet you can't escape. I've seen it happen to my parents, I've seen it happen to my friends, and I've even seen it on my victims. You yourself have told me you've been married three times."

"Yes, but those were nothing but, experiments! With you I love."

"Love huh? Then why was I your property?"

"Property?" he asked as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I was suddenly angry with him now. "You know damn well what I'm talking about! Sparky! That thing dad put in me when I was twelve. 'For my own good' he said. Well he should have put Sparky in Natalya. Now she is the one that went sleeping around, not me! You're just like dad, only he didn't fuck me! You know what, I don't think you love me at all! I think I'm one of those experiments only you're not telling me the truth like all politicians. You Liar!" I was breathing really hard with my nails digging into my palms. Rubik didn't say anything but, he was stunned by my outbursts.

He came closer to me. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to get a beating. Instead he pulled me into his embrace, "I'm sorry…..I didn't know you thought that way." I nodded with my face buried into his shoulder, the tears burning my eyes. "I'll prove to you that you're not property," he said. That's when I felt hot between the legs.


	38. Chapter 37

I didn't think about it at first but, when I started getting more aroused I knew there was something wrong. Nobody gets aroused from being held unless their hands were roaming each other which we weren't doing at all. I pushed Rubik away from me feeling angry and horny at the same time. The only thing that could make me this aroused is Sparky. "You bastard! You put that thing inside me again!" Rubik looked confused at first then slightly nodded in acknowledgement.

"This isn't what you think…."

"Oh yeah, well this is what I…" I stopped, the feeling was getting worse. I wanted so badly to go back to Rubik and ride him like a horse but, resisted. Instead I gripped on to something, it might have been the chair I think I don't really remember all I know was that I needing an itch scratched. "You….put….Sparky….back!" I panted; the need was so bad I was beginning the play with myself. He didn't say anything, only walked over to my side with his calm look on his face. Why does he always look so calm!

His hands were on my shoulders then they went to the first button of my shirt. He kissed me as he was undoing the other buttons. "This isn't Sparky you're feeling right now. If Sparky was inside you again that would have required a fetal abortion," he whispered in my ear as he was playing the last button. "As much as I hate the idea of you sleeping with my son, Demitri, I still want to be a grandfather." He opened up my shirt exposing my bare breasts. I shivered in excitement as both his hands began rubbing them. With his hands on my tits I began to finger myself harder. I curled my fingers in his hair as I felt the climax coming. "So…what is….it?" I panted. He kissed my neck and said, "It's called Sparks a cousin to Sparky. It only goes up to the cervix and protects you from 'strangers'." His right hand left my breast and joined the place my hand was pleasing. His fingers went inside me adding the pressure and tilting me over the edge.

I threw my head back screaming as I orgasmed. As soon as it came it passed quickly. I went limp against his body with a pleasant feeling warming everything. He picked me up like a bride and carried me off to the bedroom. A bastard and a gentlemen how sweet! When he laid me down on the bed I was foolish enough to think he was going to let me sleep but that arousal feeling came over me again. "Now what made you think I was going to make you relax? I need some lovin' to you know." He opened up his robe exposing his magnificent body. I was on my knees on the edge of the bed hungrily running my hands down his fine torso all the way down to his enormous penis. I swear I can look at him a thousand times and still be amazed that this body belongs to an 80 something year old man.

"I'm curious, how old are you?" I asked, my hand rubbing up and down on his shaft. I can tell he was enjoying this. "I was born on November 4 1990, I'm 86 and never felt better." He laid down on the bed next to me then I was on top of him kissing his lips. Rubik wrapped his arms around me, our bodies pressed so close together we could melt. I could feel his head at my opening. I wanted to put him inside me but, I resisted I wanted this to last. "Tell me your secret," I said planting kisses down his body.

"No, no," he said as if he was talking to a child asking for more treats. "It wouldn't be a secret now wouldn't it?"

"Alright keep your secrets, you dirty politician," I said teasingly. I liked his shaft up and down. I smiled to myself as I saw him shudder at the sensations I was giving him. He clenched at the sheets as I licked the head in a circular motion. "Oh, Zoya, you torture me," he sighed. Finally I put it in my mouth, making him gasp as began sucking his cock. I didn't have a gag reflex so I was almost able to suck all the way to the root. His fingers curled into my hair, his cock thrusting harder down my throat that it almost hurt and yet it felt so good. Rubik wasn't the only one close to his orgasm, I could feel myself getting hot down there that I was coming to another climax. After a few minutes his seed filled my mouth (it tasted like salt) as I came afterward then I swallowed.

I rolled over thinking it was over but, the arousal came once more. Man, this guy doesn't quit does he? Rubik was on top of me kissing me passionately then planting kisses on my body all the way down to my pussy. I gasped as his tongue licked against my clit. For a third time I was close to my orgasm until he stopped. I opened my mouth to ask only to have his forefinger on my lips. "Turn over, I want you on all fours," he said and I obeyed happily.

His hands were on my hips with his cock teasing me. "Please…..be inside me," I begged, he's the only man that could make me beg. Even though I couldn't see his face I could imagine he was smiling. I gasped as he finally inserted himself, my vaginal walls closing in tighter on his dick. "Ah…you're tighter then any Lolita I've been with."

"Have they ever been here," I asked, I know this is irrational thinking but, I'd hate to think some 15 year old whore was here in this bed.

"No, it's usually a hotel, a car, or an alley but, never here. My mother always said this 'if you want a commitment, bring a girl to your place'." I smiled, he might a dick but, at least he's a loving one. As I was inching for a third orgasm I heard something pop, if I wasn't in a state of euphoria I would have recognized it as a gun shot. Just when I was about to come he was out of me. I was about to protest only for Rubik to roll us out of the bed then under it. I heard from under the bed there were multiple shots being fired. It happened for a few moments then it stopped. We held each other under the bed for a few minutes with both of us shaking.

After ten minutes without anything happening we finally came out. The wall was covered with gunshot holes. If Rubik didn't catch that last shot we would have been dead. There was fighting in the living room, I grabbed a white robe while Rubik put on his red one. In the living room Demitri was punching the shooter while Petra, Georgette, and Diva held him down. Demitri was punching so hard that I can see blood flying from his knuckles. He stopped when I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face me, "Oh thank God," and he kissed me. "I thought he killed you," he whispered, he was almost close to tears. Demitri held me closer then kissed me again as if I was going to slip out of his fingers. This continued for a few seconds then I broke away from him. God, how am I going to explain that I was fucking his father a few minutes ago and tell him he's going to be a daddy on top of that? Why does love have to be that complicated?

"Demitri…we need to…." I stopped I looked over his shoulder. I recognized the shooter even though he was beaten, it was Ian Jenning, Isaac's brother. Of course it would be Ian, he's still angry about me killing his wife (even though she's a whore). Suddenly I had an idea, "Sisters….leave us alone for a while. I need to talk to all three of them." My droogies left us alone, as they were leaving I can tell there was a burning question on their faces: is that Zoya Lovejoy we've been following? They'll get their answer later for right now I needed to lay down the law.


	39. Chapter 38

I dragged Ian's unconscious body to the chair (Demitri did a pretty good number on his face). While I was tying him up I could hear Demitri and Rubik talking nearby. If they wanted to have a private discussion they were doing a very poor job at hiding it. I could hear them in the pool room as I was doing some 'finishing touches' on Ian, of course it was about me. "Why did you take her away from me, Demitri? You know she's mine."

"She doesn't belong to anybody! You've never been involved in her life like I was. Do you know how hard it is to be so close to her and yet you have to act like you don't know her?"

"Believe me, I wanted to be involved as badly as you do but, I didn't want anybody to get suspicious, especially that father of hers. You think I'm horrible, have a conversation with Mr. Lovejoy, he didn't want Zoya to be around any member of the opposite sex." I chuckled at the last part. My father never knew when to shut up. Once Ian was all tied up and ready to go I walled over to the door were they were having they're 'private talk'. "At least I let you meet other girls."

"But I don't _want_ other girls, dad. I want Zoya!" I couldn't take it anymore. It reminded me of my parents fighting and I didn't want them to hate each other because of me. I pushed the door wide open the loud slam catching their attention. Demitri was leaning against the pool table while Rubik looked ready to punch him in the face. "Stan, Demitri, come in the living room. We need to clear things up," I said business like. Obediently they followed me in the living room were Ian was slowly waking up.

"OK, before we discuss our little love triangle I want to tell you something Demitri that I've learned 15 minutes ago." I stared at him for a moment feeling nervous. My mind went through a dozen scenarios of his reaction when I finally said, "Demitri…..I'm pregnant." At the news his sapphire eyes went wide and went slightly pale. For a moment I wanted to bury my face in my hands to cry. I got this think feeling that he wouldn't love me anymore and it would hurt me.

"S-Say that again?" I can tell in his voice he didn't know if he heard me correctly. I sighed in frustration, "Demitri, you're going to be a daddy! I'm pregnant with your child!" I didn't mean to shout, I couldn't help it. For some reason I got this feeling he didn't want to be involved so I already felt angry at him. It was unbearably silent for a moment then he finally found his words.

"Your pregnant…how could that happen?" By this question Rubik and I started laughing. "Well, Demitri, by all that _unprotected_ sex we had in Mexico we managed to make a baby. Also that was how he found us."

"What do-?' He stopped then looked at his father. His face twisted in anger. "You son of a bitch," he hissed about to start a fight with fists before I stopped him. "You always have to treat the family system like a guinea pig, don't you father?" he sneered. "No wonder all three of your wives cheated on you. You have no heart at all!" Rubik seemed both angered and hurt by this.

"I didn't kill them because of experiments, Demitri. I did love Misha but, she never loved me. She was like the other two, she married for money."

"She was a Russian bride that wanted to live in a free country!"

"Enough!" I shouted, I was really getting tired of the bickering. "I also want talk about you two. I know _both _of you love me and I love both of you too."

I heard Ian mumble something through his glued mouth. I could only guess he was insulting me but, I wasn't interested in him right now. With Ian I'll deal with later. "But you can't have both of us, Zoya," said Demitri. "You have to choose someone." That's when I smiled

"Who said I have to choose when I can have both of you?" They looked at me, stunned by what they heard. In this day and age a lot of things are tolerable including having polygamous relationships. There was this one man I've stocked for a week he was married to three woman, two of them were mother and daughter. The memory came to mind when I was in Mexico. There have been three men in my life that love me and one of them is dead. If Isaac were alive I would be discussing the same topic.

"Are you mad?" asked Demitri after a long pause. I walked over to Demitri wrapping my arms around him. "No," I said kissing him, "I'm totally sane, all thanks to the Psychiatric Testing Department." I broke away from him to the bar table. The table had a drawer were Rubik kept the scissors I often used in the old days. The scissors looked small but, they were powerful to cut through anything, even steel.

I hid the scissors behind my back, Demitri and Ian didn't know what I was hiding but, Rubik defiantly knew. The week before I went to Korea we were playing a little role playing. It was more like re-acting my crimes, Rubik was playing the victim tied to the chair while I was myself. I saw in his face fear and excitement as I ran the tip of the scissors up and down his erection. I could have cut it off if I wanted to. Instead I straddled him on the chair and fucked him like there was no tomorrow. I could see by that twitching smile that he remembered.

"Just to let you know boys, I'm not an ordinary girl. In fact if any of you hurt me in anyway I will kill you," I said walking behind Ian then to his side. "If you think I'm joking….." I unbuttoned Ian's pant, exposing his limp penis. His eyes were wide in fear as he knew what happens next. He struggled to get out but I tied him pretty good to the chair. I stretched out his manhood and with only one snip it was off. As I looked at his screaming face I thought to myself, you had it coming. For what he did to Isaac he deserved to be an example.

"This," I said holding the penis high in the air like a sacrifice. "Is what will happen to you if you cross me, I don't care if you are a politician or a cloned actor in my eyes you are nothing and I'll take your life whenever I feel like it." I threw the penis to Ian's feet were the blood filling the room fast. I could see fear flash in both Rubik's and Demitri's eyes. I didn't want to scare them but, they needed to know what they were dealing with.

"Now excuse me, I need a shower," I said, feeling exhausted. With all this sex and violence I felt like I needed to be clean. Before I could even reach the bedroom door I felt the most intense pleasure run through my body. The feeling was so intense I fell to my knees as I felt my orgasm coming close. I looked over to Rubik and Demitri. Demitri looked frightened for me, once he came over to me I grabbed him by the collar planting a forceful kiss on his lips. He looked at me puzzled when I started undressing him.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused and startled by my sudden lust. I pinned him to the floor, unzipping his pants. "What am I doing?" I asked unrobbing myself in seconds. He looked at my body with lust. "I want to be fucked, that's what I'm doing!"

"Do as she says, Demitri," said Rubik walking behind me. My eyes rolled in the back of my head as he cupped my breasts. At first I thought Demitri wouldn't agree with this but, once I felt his penis inside me we were in business. "I've always wanted a threesome," whispered Rubik. I didn't know how it happened but we ended up with Rubik fucking me in the front while Demitri had the back in a pool of Ian's blood. I remember looking into Ian's dying face as I climaxed into ecstasy. What a horrorshow!


	40. Chapter 39

An hour later I was able to take a shower and finally sleep with two warm bodies on each side. I felt oh so satisfied that I slept easily. As I was sleeping I dreamt of Isaac rising from the ashes. At first I thought this would be a nightmare since he was wearing his Krueger attire and I've been sleeping with his tormenter. He put his hand against my cheek, his face close to mine. "I'm not mad, I still love you," he said. He kissed me his final goodbye then I felt his body turn to ash. After that I woke up feeling sad, I went to the bathroom and cried silently as possible. For five minutes I was telling myself to be calm, that everything would be fine. "Zoya, are you in there?" asked Demitri.

"Yes, I'm fine…..I think we should get ready," I said. It was about time my droogs knew what was going on. I got dressed into my character as well as Demitri. Once we were dressed we left the bedroom and into the living room which smelt like a hospital with all the bleach. Rubik was dressed in his suit with a scotch in his hand. He was looking at the severed member that was in a jar filled with phemeldahyde. With a sip of his drink he looked at us, there was still some possessiveness in his eyes when he saw we were holding hands.

"Ah you awake," he said putting the drink down. I nodded my head looking at the jar. "Can you mail that to my _actual _sister? She'll be pleased to know I got Ian. He was always an asshole." Rubik nodded with a smile. "Of course, Zoya…..you should inform your sisters." I made a small nod then we left down the hallway.

The hallway was red with a black door. On both sides of the door were dead Nazis slumped back. If it wasn't for the blood you would have thought they were sleeping on the job. I opened the door to find my sisters waiting for me with the Frau and her mistress tied up. Petra was sitting on Rosa like a chair putting on make-up while Georgette and Diva were talking to each other with the Frau in between them. Petra was the first to notice the two of us.

"Finally you're here. What took you so long?" asked Petra standing up with a smile which faltered when she saw Demitri. The same expression was on Georgette and Diva.

"Alexis, who's he?" asked Diva

"Oh, don't be stupid, Diva. That's the guy that napped Alexis from the Black Cage!" said Georgette, she looked at Demitri as if he was the devil. "The question we should be asking is why is he here?" I shook my head a little annoyed at Georgette's mild hostility against Demitri.

"Don't worry, Georgette, he didn't do anything bad to me and why so hostel sister? If it wasn't for him you would be in Kyong-mi's rule and I think she has a way shorter fuse then I got." Georgette nodded, agreeing with me that it would be better to serve me then to serve Kyong-mi. After a second of silence Diva smiled, "I know why you were kidnapped! You were wanting to do the old in-out, in-out!" By hearing this I slightly blushed with embarrassment as all three of my sisters started laughing. That wasn't exactly what happened but, in a way they were sort of right.

"It's about time you settled down. I thought you were going to cut off every dick that comes your way," said Georgette catching her breath.

"Really, I thought she cut them off because she was lesbian!" said Diva, which made the whole gang laugh harder. After a few minutes of laughter they began asking me questions. Am I getting married? Am I pregnant? Am I going to leave the show? Is that Malcolm McDowell? Etc. "First off, I'm not getting married, at least not right now, yes this is the clone of Malcolm McDowell but he prefers to be call Demitri and I won't leave the show but I am going to be way for a while because yes I am pregnant." At hearing the news, Petra ran to me excited like a dog waiting for her master to come home. She went down on her knees pressing her ear against my stomach. "Ooooh, we're going to have a little Alex running around. How adorable!"

"Um, Petra, I'm only a week pregnant. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"It's a girl," said Demitri. I looked at him bewildered. He saw the surprise on my face.

"While you were out, dad tested out the DNA if the child was healthy. He showed me the results while you were sleeping." By hearing this I put my hands on my womb. I'm going to have a daughter, I thought.

"So are you _her_?" asked Georgette suddenly. I knew what she meant, Was I Zoya Lovejoy? On the first day of the show we told each other our crimes. With me I just said I killed a man and they were settled with that. At the time I didn't feel like telling them I was a serial killer, I thought at the time it would make everyone feel uneasy around me. I looked at Georgette blankly.

"Let's just say that if I chose the death penalty my killing would have stopped at the deaths of 1,200 men, 789 women, and 300 children. Since I'm still alive it's still 'counting'," I said. They were all quiet for a moment. Oh great, they're afraid of me, I thought. After a very long silence, Georgette broke the ice. "Rubik told us to kill the two Nazis outside but, leave the Frau and her mistress alive. He said it was your call if they live or die. What do you want us to do?"

I looked at the Frau with an idea in mind for her and her mistress. I whispered into Demitri's ear of my idea. "As long as it's not the Frau, I'm fine with that," he whispered back. Finally, I turned to my girls. "Georgette….Diva hold the Frau and make sure she keeps her eyes open." By my command they went over to the Frau, she struggled as Georgette put on a device that forced her eyes to stay open. "Petra, hold Rosa and as for you Demitri….enjoy!" I said giving him the scissors.

"W-What are you going to do?" asked the Frau before they put the tape on her. I didn't say anything, I walked over to the radio with a CD already inside it. I looked at the Frau with evil in my mind. "We're doing a reenactment, Frau. A little gift for what you did to me," I said turning on the CD player. I wanted to laugh, what was playing was 'Singing in the Rain'. Rubik must have known I was going to do this. After all we still need an enemy or else there won't be a show and the Nazis have been a good nemesis.

I leaned against the wall with satisfaction as infamous scene played out. I would describe it to you but, I think we know what happens.


	41. Chapter 40

A lot of things can happen within two years. The show continued until I started showing at six months so 'Droog' had to go on without me for a while. Even though I was gone for a short period of time, our fans warmed up really quickly to Demitri or 'Alex DeLarge' in that case. It's kind of amusing to watch him on the screen, kind of like watching an extended version of _A Clockwork Orange_ but with woman involved. "It should be called Alex's Angels after Alexis left the show," said one Spokesmen.

"Don't worry, our star Alexis will come back to the show after the baby is born," informed Rubik.

"Does the baby belong to our male cast, Alex? An anonymous source filmed the couple doing the old in-out, in-out," said the interviewer smugly then he had the audacity to show the clip for everyone to see. It was right after we invaded the Playboy Mansion and for being pregnant and horny I wanted some ass. For the whole day nobody would shut up about it until the next day Demitri taught him a lesson by letting Diva violate him for the world to see. "That is for humiliating my woman, Tim Matterson!"

While my Demitri was away I became a temp secretary for my other lover, Stan Rubik who by the way became the first Libertarian as President. I remember when he first gave his speech to the nation I was giving him head under the stand. Let's just say when the crowd cheered he burst into my mouth. The loving didn't stop there when I became his 'assistant'. Practically I was doing more fucking then working which was totally fine until my water broke during sex.

Labor was horrible, my friends! I was in the hospital for 15 hours trying to push out what felt like a huge shit. "Get this thing out of me! It's been inside me for 9 fucking months making me look like a fat pig! It's your fault Demitri, Malcolm, Alex, whoever the fuck you are, you did this to me!" To make matters worse, Frau Hitler was there to kill me. Apparently her lover committed suicide after our 'reenactment'. She tried to snatch my baby before I could hold her and put a bullet in my shoulder. I think she was trying to aim for the head but, Petra shot her but, didn't kill her. Georgette was the one to save my daughter from the fall after Hitler started running for the exit. I held her in my arms for the first time falling in love with her instantly. I named her Janet Abba Rubik.

I stayed in the hospital for the next two days to recover then I went home. Once I was back home I ate two hamburgers, large fries, and a large Dr. Pepper then I took a diet pill that burned all the fat within two hours losing the weight instantly. By the time Rubik and Demitri saw me in a tiny red see through dress I was ravished.

As much as I resisted against the idea it eventually happened (I guess it's human nature to be with someone) I got married. Really, which one you might be saying. Well, the straightforward answer it both! Hey, I'm not going to be picky and its legal in this modern age. I married my men separately, the first to get married was Demitri and we married publicly as a special episode for 'Droog'. I wore a white wedding dress with diamonds and pearls sown into the gown. I wore my mask of course but it was decorated in tiny diamonds with black diamonds for my right black lashes.

I know the bride is suppose to be dazzling and I was the star of the show but, I did notice everyone else. My droog sisters were my bridesmaids dressed in red with black masks on. My Maid of Honor was my sister, Natalya (she knows who I am now, she's not surprised). She was dressed in blue with sapphires in her hair. The Best Man was Stan Rubik whom was dressed in white with a red rose. As for Demitri….oh my Demitri he was dressed in black with a black mask. As the world was looking at me my attention was on Demitri.

After the wedding we went on our honeymoon in Hawaii for a week. As always he was a magnificent lover. Once the honeymoon was we went back home and I had my second wedding with Stan Rubik. Unlike the first wedding, this one was private. Even though marrying multiple partners is legal its still stigmatized, its worse if you're a woman marrying more then one man. I'm sorry to say this but, this second marriage felt special and more meaningful. After we became husband and wife we danced alone to an old song 'Heaven can Wait' by Meat Loaf. "I listened to a lot of old songs like this when I was growing up," he said to me.

After the song was over we beamed up to our honeymoon in Moscow Russia. It was cold but, my were the nights hot. I remember on the first night we were next to the fireplace were the flames cast shadows on our love making. Usually Rubik was sadistic, one time he poured piping hot coffee on my already hot pussy. I'll tell you it hurt but, at the same time it was pleasurable. On our honeymoon he was gentle, more loving. When we were close to our orgasm he said something to me that was sincere. "I love you! I know it's strange but, I've loved you since the day you were born but I wanted you to live your life first!" I gasped as he came inside me. The fire might have been hot but, his love was hotter then any flame.

As for the present I was getting dressed for the show. In my bed was Rubik sleeping off the great sex we had five minutes ago at least I thought he was sleeping. By the time I was done getting dressed his hands were wrapped around my waist with him implanting a kiss on my lips. At first I thought he was wanting me to have another round with him. I was about to tell him not now I need to go to work until he said, "How's my little Cosette doing?" Cosette was my month old unborn daughter, I found out it was Rubik's child.

"Our little angel's fine, darling," I said giving a quick kiss goodbye then off to work with my other darling, Demitri. As soon as Rubik's door was closed, Demitri pinned me to the wall making a quickie before we went to see our daughter. When we went into the living room with satisfaction on our faces our 10 month old daughter was playing with her 'aunts'. My droogs were in a circle with Janet in Petra's lap. In the middle of the floor was a hologram projecting life like butterflies that changed colors. Janet hopped laughing and smiling until she saw me. "Mama!" she squealed

"Hey, Janet!" I cooed picking her up giving her a kiss. She looked so much like her father, only prettier. "Can you say Papa?" I asked her, pointing to her father. She outstretched her arms to him wanting him to hold her next. She smiled, "Mama!" He held her in his arms with a smile.

"No…. its papa, Jan. Can you say Papa?"

"Mama!" she said happily. Our gang snickered at Janet's only word she knew. Oh, give her time she's only a baby. I took Janet in my arms again, "After I get off work, I'll take you to the beach with daddy and have some fun."

"Mama!" she said again, meaning that was a yes then I gave her back to Petra. "Alright, Georgette, Diva…._Alex_ let's go meet our new friends down in the basement," I said pulling up a trap door. Down in the basement three people were screaming, "Who's there?"

"Help us, we didn't do anything wrong!"

"I want to go home!"

By hearing the screams my Janet began to cry. "Petra, get her out of here!" I commanded with Petra leaving the room quickly. While I was the last to descend into hell I thought about Janet and my unborn Cosette. I didn't want them to know what mommy does for a living. I didn't want them to go through life feeling ashamed. No child should know until they are ready to hear the truth which I don't know when.

When I reached the bottom I heard the familiar clicking noise. "You ready, darling?" asked Rubik

"Ready, dear," I murmured. It was dark down here but, I knew who was here for our entertainment. The first voice was a male by the name of Glen Jerry, he use to work for Rubik until he tried to make a move on me. The other two were female. One of them was a social lite named Rome Hilton and the other was a reality star named Kelby Brandi, every inch of her screams plastic surgery.

"Before we turn on the lights, Zoya, I want you to do something," said Rubik.

"Alright," I whispered with a smile

"I want you to do to Kelby as you did to my third ex wife." He was meaning the woman with the diamond encrusted dildo. I didn't know her name and I didn't care to ask, all I know is she was the reason I was with Rubik and Demitri. When the lights turned on to three frightened people I said to them "Welcome to the Show, my brother and sisters!" As all four of us made our glorious ultra-violence on the screen for our fans to cheer, I thought about my family and the show. By the time Beethoven was playing in the background all my worries faded away.

In the words of Queen, Show must go on. While I was cutting up Kelby, this was going to go on until I die. What can I say? It's my nature and you better pray I'm not knocking at your door.


End file.
